Spin the Bottle Cinderella
by Nyhlus
Summary: The Drama Club of Pahkitew High is having a wrap party for their production of Cinderella. Dave wants to hook up with Sky. Topher wants to hook up with anyone. A game of spin the bottle makes everything more complicated as everyone gets a turn.
1. Let's Get this Party Started!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: The following chapter contains: coarse language, suggestive adult themes, drug and alcohol use. YOU have been WARNED.

**SPIN THE BOTTLE CINDERELLA**

Chapter 1: Let's Get this Party Started!

"You're really going to do it? You're going to ask Sky out?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah," Dave said, nodding his head.

The two of them walked down a suburban street. On either side, identical two story houses, with identical green lawns, and identical white picket fences were laid out in a line. It was a cool spring night. A dipping wet wind rustled their hair.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Shawn wore his signature green tuque, keeping his hands in the front pockets of his orange vest.

Dave let out a sigh. "Honestly? No. I think it's a stupid idea. But what option do I have? If I don't, then I'll just beat myself up over it forever. I'm never going to have a better time than this. Working with her on Cinderella has really given us a chance to connect. If there's any time to try, it's now. Tonight is Operation Sky Hookup."

Shawn grabbed Dave's shoulder. "Well said. If there's anyone I want by my side if we need to kill a close friend who's about to turn into a zombie, I want it to be you," he said with a straight face.

"Thanks..." Dave responded, unsure of its relevance, and unclear about whether that was a good thing or not. He came to a stop near the end of the street. A slightly larger house with a two door garage stood before them. Dave fished out a piece of paper in his pocket, and held it up next to the door. "311. This is the place."

They headed up the front walkway, and rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds, a boy wearing a long green cloak and a fake beard opened the door.

"Welcome wary travelers to the party of parties, filled with sorcery and secrecy, of mystery and mysticism, of wonder and awe!" Leonard said. He raised his arms into the air. "Once you pass this threshold, then there will be no going back! Heed, and think upon your lives, and whether you are truly ready to accept this quest."

Dave and Shawn stood silent, on the doorstep, staring blankly at him.

"This is where we're having the wrap party right? For Cinderella?" Dave asked, looking over his shoulder, slightly embarrassed by the theatrical greeting.

"Yes. Gosh." Leonard pulled down his beard below his chin. "Everyone's downstairs in the basement. It's the second door to your left."

"Dude!" Shawn called out, he turned to take a better look at the outside of the house. "This is your house? It's huge! If you fortified the windows, and dug out a small moat, you could fortify like a dozen people in here from a zombie apocalypse."

"Well, I've been trying to convince my mother about a moat for years," Leonard noted.

Shawn and Dave stepped through the front door, walking atop the crisp linoleum floors. The entrance way had vaulted ceilings nearly twenty feet high.

"Swanky." Dave commented admiring the décor.

Leonard closed the door behind them. He walked down the hall. He opened a door wide. "Come! The Mystic Lair awaits!"

Dave just rolled his eyes. He and Shawn walked past Leonard and down the narrow staircase. Dave leaned over to Shawn and whispered. "Why was he chosen to be the Drama Club President again?"

"Say what you will about the guy, but you got to hand it to him. He has an eye for the dramatic." Shawn spoke as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Both guys looked in awe at what laid before them.

About ten people occupied the basement. It was fully decorated with spider webs on the walls, a smoke machine, medieval decorations, swords and shields. "Wow. Leonard, you really went all out with the party decorations." Shawn said up to Leonard at the top of the stairs.

"Party decorations?" Leonard said in confusion. He was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Ah more guests!" He walked back towards the front door.

Shawn and Dave shared a look. They both shrugged and went to see who else was there. On a table, Scarlett and Max were playing a game of scrabble. There was vacant chair with a set of letters, where Leonard had been playing. A spread of party snacks: chips, popcorn, meatballs, bagel bites, taquitos, were being scoffed up by Sugar. Ella tried to start a conversation with her, but Sugar was too concentrated on eating. On the couch, Sky sat next to Jasmine, lounging. Amy and Samey stood next to each other, awkwardly in the corner, not talking to anyone. Beardo played with a stereo, fiddling with the bass. An All-American Rejects CD played.

On the ceiling, a white banner was held up by duct tape: PAHKITEW HIGH SCHOOL DRAMA CLUB WRAP PARTY: CINDERELLA. The letters were bunched together, and slightly hard to read. The person who made it obviously did not anticipate how many letters they were going to need to write.

Shawn and Dave headed over to Jasmine and Sky. Sky waved at them to approach. Shawn took a seat on the ground before the couch. Dave sat on the left arm.

"Happening party huh?" Shawn spoke, breaking the ice.

"You got that right," Jasmine said, slightly sarcastic.

"116 Points!" Max yelled out. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"L-A-Z-Y-I-S-H." Scarlett said slowly. Her face expressionless. "22 points on a triple word score. Plus 50 for being seven letters. That's 116. Adjective. Means averse to work, idleness, or slow-moving. You should like it. It describes your play style."

Max hit his head on the table. "Why did I think did I think it would be a good idea to play against this witch?" He moaned.

"Reeeal exciting," Dave agreed, referring to Jasmine's earlier comment.

"Sup bitches!" Topher announced, walking down the steps, making a gun with his fingers and winking. Leonard followed close behind him, a little uncomfortable. "The party has arrived. I know you have all been waiting desperately for my entrance."

No one said anything.

"And by that, I mean I brought the beer!" Topher announced, throwing his hands in the air. Rodney burst through one of the doors in the basement carrying two 24 packs.

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Leonard was taken slightly aback. "How did you get into the Mystic Lair without me knowing?"

"I climbed through a window," Rodney admitted.

"But none of the basement ones are ever open," Leonard stated.

"So we had to break a window or two," Topher said casually, patting Leonard on the back. "The important thing is that we have beer now, and we looked good doing it. Am I great or what?"

Rodney placed one of the two 24 packs on the ground. He then opened the one he was still carrying and began to walk around and distribute beer to everyone. He walked over to the table and handed Scarlett a beer. He then extended one to Max but Max waved him away.

"Absolutely not! I will inject myself with your poison and have my magnificent brain turned to mush!" Max exclaimed.

Scarlett twisted opened her beer. "Beer, produced by the saccharification of starch and fermentation of the resulting sugar. Most cultures see it as a social lubricate that facilitates good times and breaking down social barriers. It'd probably do you more good than bad." Scarlett directed at Max as she took a sip of her beer. Max just huffed and crossed his arms, turning his attention back on the game.

Ella stepped right up next to Sugar. "I just wanted to say Sugar. I thought you did a most marvelous job as the Evil Step Mother. Even I was frightened at times."

Sugar finished eating what was left of a plate of meatballs before acknowledging Ella. "Don't need to tell me what I already know. I just don't understand why I didn't get to be Cinderella. I'd have been perfect."

Ella nodded her head. "Oh yes. I think you'd have been a great Cinderella."

"Much better than that talentless slut who did play Cinderella." Sugar declared in between shoving two mouthfuls of popcorn into her mouth.

"Um Sugar. I played Cinderella." Ella felt the need to point out.

"You heard what I said." Sugar spoke with conviction. Ella chuckled to herself awkwardly rubbing her arm. She looked to find somewhere to go. Before she could move Rodney approached them. Sugar saw Rodney and pushed Ella out of the way. "Finally, now the real fun can start." Sugar reached into the box of beer and pulled out two bottles. She stuck the heads of both bottles into her mouth, opening them with her teeth. She spat the bottle caps across the room and started chugging them down.

"Uh, you realize these are screw tops right?" Rodney asked her.

Once Sugar had completely chugged both down. She dropped the empty bottles onto the table and grabbed two more. "Ain't my fault you grabbed a sissy brand."

"You want one Ella?" Rodney asked.

"Sure," she said with an innocent tone. Rodney twisted one open with the sleeve of his shirt, and handed it to her. She took a small sip, wincing a little. "Thank you." She smiled warmly. "You have a kind soul."

"Well. I. Uh. Help. House." Rodney muttered incoherently, staring at her with wide eyes. His cheeks a rosy red. Ella leaned back a bit uncomfortable in his overwhelming gaze.

"Oi! Dimwit! You gonna share some of that with us mate?" Jasmine called over to his from the couch.

"Right. Baseball. Firetruck." Rodney walked up the couch in a daze. Jasmine grabbed one for herself, and took one for Sky. Dave hesitated, before taking his own, trying to look confident as he twisted off the top. Rodney tried to hand one to Shawn.

"No thanks. Don't want to dull my senses. Zombies always come for you when you're most vulnerable. I need to stay alert." He said confidently.

"Oh come on Shawn. Live a little!" Jasmine teased him.

"Yeah," Dave said forcefully. "Come on dude." He motioned his head to the girls. "You already said this place is well fortified right?"

"Sure. But Rodney's entrance has compromised that impression. I now believe we may be especially exposed."

"You're drinking one!" Dave exclaimed, grabbing the beer from Rodney's hand and giving it to his friend.

"That's the spirit Dave," Sky said playfully, nudging him. Dave blushed slightly at the comment.

Rodney walked over to Samey and Amy, who were silently watching the others. "Would. Tire. Beer. Have. Fire?" He tried to express.

"Yes." Amy said clearly, grabbing herself one.

"Me too," Samey remarked, taking one herself.

"You think that's such a good idea? You know how many carbs are in this right?" Amy spoke accusatorily.

"But you're having one, and we're the same..." Samey tried to explain.

"Whatever. If that's what you want to do," Amy said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

"Rodney! Over here!" Topher waved. Topher still stood next to the stairs with Leonard. Beardo had joined them, beatboxing, like always. Rodney approached them, holding the case with just under half of it remaining. "Put that down," Topher instructed. "I was just asking Beardo whether or not he had a bit of that ganja."

A smile grew on Beardo's lips. He reached into one of his pockets. "Check-ch-check-check-check-ch-check it out," he said, pulling out a fat blunt.

"Fuck yeah!" Topher yelled out, grabbing Beardo and Leonard by the shoulders. "You the man Beardo!"

"Uh, I, uh, don't think you should smoke that in here," Leonard remarked.

"Look. Leonard. You're the president of the Drama club. This party is your party. I have no intention of ruining that. But think of this as Prince Charming saying thank you for such a great play. You deserve this man," Topher claimed. "It's like casting a spell anyway. +1 to getting high, or something like that. You got smoke machines and shit in here anyway. No one's going to notice."

"A-Alright," Leonard conceded, knowing there was winning against Topher.

"Great. Let's go into the other room, so the others won't know. It'll be our little secret," Topher said, patting Leonard in the stomach.

"I'm in too." Scarlett said, standing right next to Topher. Topher jumped, startled by her appearance, having not noticed her join them at the stairs. He clutched his heart in surprise.

Taking a deep breath, Topher said "Fine whatever." He ran his fingers through his well groomed hair, trying to regain his composure. He motioned his head towards the door Rodney had come through with the beer earlier. Beardo gave a knowing nod. The five of them began to cross through the room.

Shawn tilted his head up and looked at them as they passed. "You guys going to smoke that?"

"You want in?" Beardo asked. Shawn nodded and stood up.

"Really Shawn? You won't drink beer but you'll smoke weed?" Jasmine asked.

Shawn just shrugged. "Just because I'm always on high alert for zombies doesn't mean I'm allergic to fun. Plus I figure I'd probably fight zombies better high anyway. Whenever I'm stoned, I feel like I understand how they would react. It's like seeing the matrix."

"Okay..." Jasmine commented dismissively.

"Alright fine, Shawn you can join, but nobody else!" Topher declared to the room, knowing the secret was not much of a secret. The six of them walked up to the room Rodney entered from and shut the door behind them.

"Aw, shucks." Sugar cursed.

"Really Sugar? You smoke that... stuff." Ella asked very innocently.

"Naw, I just don't like being excluded from stuff. I got some pills from my mom's medicine cabinet anyway for when we run out of beer. Want one?" Sugar asked reaching into her jeans pocket and pulling out a random assortment of pills.

"Um, sure." Ella said reaching forward and grabbing one.

"No!" Dave yelled running up and smacking the pill out of Ella's hand.

"Sugar what are you doing?" Jasmine called out running up behind her.

Sugar just shrugged. "Just want her to have a good time."

Dave grabbed Ella by the shoulders. "Never ever take anything Sugar offers you!" He looked up at Ella's eyes to see them open wide in admiration staring back at him. Dave immediately jolted his arms off of her. He turned back to look at Sky who was still sitting on the couch watching them with a raised eyebrow. "Um yeah." Dave patted her on the shoulder. "Good talk."

He turned to walk back to the couch when Ella wrapped her arms around his chest and hugged him from behind. "My Prince!" She spoke in admiration. Dave unable to move just gave an awkward smile to Sky.

In the other room, Beardo lit up the tip of the blunt. He took a couple of puffs before handing it off to Scarlett. She examined the joint for a few seconds before taking one long drag. She passed it on to Shawn.

"I got to admit, Director. I did not expect you to want to participate in this sort of activity." Topher spoke to Scarlett as he was handed the joint after Shawn had taken a few puffs. "I mean zombie dewb over here. It's like a requirement to smoke this shit if you're going to wear a fucking tuque like that."

Scarlett shrugged. "Just because it is illegal doesn't mean it's bad. Teaching evolution was illegal once and in some places still is. Plus so many great minds have experimented with recreational and hallucinogenic drugs, it would feel wrong not to experience them myself. Carl Sagan once described weed as a drug which helps produce the serenity and insight, sensitivity and fellowship so desperately needed in this increasingly mad and dangerous world."

"Carl Sagan?" Rodney asked, not familiar with the name.

"He was a scientist who did that educational show about space in the 80s. Cosmos." Scarlett informed him. "He was like a hero to me as a kid."

"Yeah. I know who you're talking about. Magic School Bus and shit." Topher spoke, he took multiple puffs. Scarlett shook her head at him. He reached over to hand the blunt to Leonard but pulled back and took a couple more puffs before finally handing it off.

Leonard peered at the blunt. Hesitantly he brought it up to his mouth. He pulled down the fake beard. He took a small drag. He immediately began to cough violently.

"Dude raise your hands above your head." Shawn instructed him. "It'll stop the coughing."

Leonard passed it off to Rodney and then proceeded to do as told. He raised his hands up above his head and it stopped. "Wow. Magic." He commented. The others laughed.

In the main room, Max peered intensely at his letters for Scrabble. Meticulously, he shuffled them into different orders, trying to find a word to spell. Over his shoulder, Samey held her beer to her chest, and said "you know, you could spell..."

"Stop!" Max exclaimed, raising his hand over her face. She leaned back, put off by his action. "I do not need the advice of some clone."

"Clone?"

"Please. We all know you were only selected to act because Cinderella has two stepsisters, not one." He spoke dismissively.

Samey winced, a little hurt by the comment. She stared at the ground, kicking with her shoe.

"Hey!" Amy interjected, standing next to Samey. Her arms were crossed, and her brows angular. "You know you can spell 'axel' right?" she said, pointing out the letters over Max's shoulder.

Max turned back to his tiles. "You don't say?" he said, adjusting the tiles into that order.

Sky was pushed up against Jasmine on the couch, with Ella hanging onto Dave's arm. She tried to adjust herself comfortably, but it was tight. "You know," Sky tried to spark conversation. "I had such fun playing the fairy godmother, I was thinking I might join the drama club."

"Really?" Dave beamed, sitting up straight.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Ella projected in a formal tone. "We have such great people. The more the merrier. It will be nice to have some more actors who are actual members of the club. Topher and I get so lonely in the spotlight. Dave and Jasmine did such good jobs working behind the scenes." Her words were soft, without any venom. If it had been anyone else speaking, they would have assumed she was gloating or trying to diminish them.

"Well, the sets are not going to build themselves," Jasmine added awkwardly.

"Oh Shuckmuffins!" Sugar cursed.

"What is it?" Sky asked from the couch.

"There's no more food left," Sugar grunted, placing her hands on her hips.

"None?" Dave exclaimed. "There were plates of it minutes ago."

"I know! Only like five plates! Who does Leonard think we are? Starving children in Australia?" She complained loudly. Jasmine groaned.

Dave turned to the others. "Did anyone else get any?" he asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Hey everyone!" Leonard said loudly, putting his hands up in the air, as he walked out of the other room. Smoke seeped out the door. "I wanted to say a couple quick words." The group became silent, all eyes on Leonard. "As many of you know, I will be graduating soon. I wanted to thank all of you for making my last year, and my year as president such a pleasure. Our production of Cinderella was the best production the drama club has had in the four years of my involvement with it. First, I would like to thank our Cinderella herself, Ella, for suggesting the play. Second, I would like to thank our esteemed director Scarlett for her dedication and organization, ensuring we gave the students the best possible show. Next, our actors, Prince Charming Topher, Sky, Amy, Samey, and," he sighed, "Sugar. Our show could not have been what it was without your help. The club is in your debt. Finally, I'd like to thank the remaining club members who made sure the behind the scenes went smoothly: Beardo, Jasmine, Shawn, Dave, and Max. Also, thanks Rodney, for whatever you did."

The group began to clap, but they were interrupted by the lights turning on and off.

"Alright everyone," Topher exclaimed, flicking a light switch next to the door. "Now that the formalities are over, it's time for the real party to start. Who's up for a game?"

"What kind of game? Mud wrestling?" Sugar asked.

"No. And no one will ever want to do that will you Sugar. I would rather stab out my own eyes," Topher said with completely serious tone, walking to the centre of the room. "No. I was thinking of something a little more fun. A little more risqué." He grabbed one of Sugar's empty bottles of beer off the table previously covered in food.

"How about a game of spin the bottle?"

Everyone stared at him with piqued attention. The others who had been in the other room slowly reentered. "Spin the bottle?" Rodney spoke.

"Immaculate insight Rodney." Scarlett commented.

Rodney turned to Scarlett. "The. I. Uh. Shank. Yes. Goose."

"I'm flattered." Scarlett replied rolling her eyes.

Topher walked to the center of the room, right in front of the couch. He placed the bottle down onto the ground. "What are the rules?" Sky asked.

"Someone spins the bottle." Topher began to explain. "Whoever the bottle aims to, they have to kiss. If either the spinner or the recipient refuses the kiss, they have to perform a punishment dare, that will surely be worse than kissing the person."

"Who goes first?" Jasmine asked.

"Simple." Topher said. "We let the bottle decide." He spun the bottle on the ground. It circled around and around until it landed on its target.

Dave.

"Aw shit." Dave cursed.

...

_Afterword:_

_Thank you for reading!_

_This story is another collaboration between Bardic Jester and myself. If you've been reading our other story, _The Pillars of Destiny_, you'll know that it's become a little more serious in the later chapters. So, we've been itching to write something more light-hearted and fun. We enjoyed writing the Oneshot _Somewhere I Belong_, about Samey and Shawn, so we thought it might be fun to write a multi-chapter story involving the Pahkitew cast. This story has a bit of a similar feel to my earlier story _Objects of Our Affection_, that included a party scene. __Our intention is for each chapter of this story to focus on one cast member spinning the bottle. _

_We hope you liked it!_

_Till Next Time - Nyhlus and BJ_


	2. Dave's Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: The following chapter contains: coarse language, mature humor, suggestive adult themes, drug and alcohol use. YOU have been WARNED.

Dave's Turn

_Dave_

Year: Junior

Clubs: Drama Club, Newspaper Club

Role in Cinderella: Casting, Promotion, and Box Office

Fears: Rejection, Germs, Dirt, Mold, Bacteria, Insects, Bees, Spiders, Snakes, Heights, Needles, Flying… etc.

...

"Alright. Let's get this game started!" Topher announced. He sat down on the ground in front of the bottle. "We're going to need to be in a real circle. Come on together. Nice and tight. We'll all be getting even closer in a moment."

Jasmine and Sky stood up from the couch, and pushed it back against the wall. They positioned themselves across from Topher. Rodney took Topher's side, while Leonard sat down on his other. Max was silent, watching from his chair, still hoping to continue the game of scrabble. Despite this, Scarlett took her seat next to Jasmine, adjusting the glasses on her face, her eyes a glowing red from the weed. The rest of the group took places in turn filling in the circle. When Sugar placed herself down, Shawn, who was closest to her, panicked slightly, struggled to be as far as possible from her.

The last two standing were Dave and Ella.

"I have to go first?" Dave asked. "You're not serious right?"

"The bottle has chosen you Dave. If you're not willing to trust the divine will of the bottle, then there's no point playing the game. If you'd rather not spin it, then you could always do a dare instead." Topher informed him. "Although, out of everyone in this room, I think you'd be the last one who'd want to do one of these dares." Topher pulled out a baseball cap filled with folded pieces of paper.

"No. I'll spin it," Dave said, taking his seat. Ella made sure to get up close to him.

"You're awfully prepared for this game," Scarlett observed, pointing towards the hat.

"You can never be too prepared," Topher explained. "Not only do I keep a hat of dares on me at all times, I always have a beer bong strapped to my back. Even at school."

"Why would you do that? At all. Let alone always." Jasmine asked perplexed.

"Simple. If there was ever a sudden or surprise party on school grounds, the dude with the beer bong with him will instantly become the coolest guy ever. I'm not going to someone else take that opportunity from me."

"Psh," Shawn dismissed. "Only an idiot would care so much about such an unlikely event."

Topher raised his hand, about to make a comment in response to Shawn, but decided otherwise. "Whatever. Spin Dave. Let's get this started."

"Yes!" Ella agreed, "maybe it will land on me!" she said innocently.

"Yeah..." Dave said, turning to look at Sky, "that would be greeeat." His voice trailing off.

"Or maybe you'll get me!" Sugar exclaimed.

"No one wants that Sugar! Literally no one here wants that." Topher said forcefully.

...

_Weeks ago in the Drama Club Room._

Dave grabbed at his hair, leaning over a sheet of paper, in the Drama club room. It's a snug room, just off the stage of the auditorium. The black walls were covered in old Broadway play posters. A rack of dusty costumes was pushed to one side, and a small disco ball hanged precariously from the ceiling.

"What's wrong buddy?" Shawn asked, stepping into the room.

"I'm just looking over the casting list. I don't know why I volunteered to do this. It's the worst job. People are either angry at you for casting someone else, or not casting them in the role they want. Considering Ella and Topher have already called the best parts, I'm left trying to fill the rest of them."

"I know why you volunteered: you're spineless with no drive. Seriously. All you do is try to please others, so you get the shitty jobs." Shawn commented.

"Great. Any other of my flaws you want to point out?"

"Well. You often get overly defensive without good reason. You're also not a fan of going along with others, if it embarrasses you or takes you out of your comfort zone, leading to ostracization from your peers. That's not even getting into your crippling irrational fears..." Shawn started to list off.

"Stop! I don't need to hear any more. You know. You're not so popular yourself man."

"Sure," Shawn agreed, "but all I care about is when whether I'm prepared when the zombie horde arrives. I've got that covered."

"Why'd you volunteer to do costume and make up anyway?" Dave asked.

"Stitching together clothes, and the ability to either disguise yourself or create camouflage are essential skills to survival in a hostile territory filled with the undead. This is good practice to prepare for it," Shawn said confidently. He pulled the piece of paper with the cast list on it from below Dave. "I think you've just been looking at this the wrong way."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of thinking about how you can help the play by casting, you should think about how you can help yourself by casting." Shawn insisted.

"I don't follow."

"You should cast Sky in one of the roles. She's one of the people who auditioned right? Think about it: you'll get to see her every day after school for rehearsals. She's already friends with Jasmine too right? So she already has another connection, meaning it won't be awkward for her."

Dave stood up, grabbing the paper from Shawn's hands. "Shawn. You're a genius." Dave peered down the list. "Fairy Godmother! She'll be good in that role. All you got to do is wave around a wand anyway. I was thinking Leonard for it, but Sky would do fine."

"Leonard doesn't need any more reasons to pretend like he has magic powers, I think he'll be fine not getting that role," Shawn agreed, nodding his head.

Dave sat back in his chair. "I was thinking of getting the twins to be the step sisters. I mean, they're already sisters right? No one will question them getting the role." Dave recounted, tapping on the paper.

"What are you going to do about the wicked Stepmother?" Shawn asked.

"Not sure."

At that moment, the door to the Drama room burst open. A large girl with bell-bottom jeans and an unnecessarily tight pink top stood with her hands on her hips. "Which one of you fellas are doing the casting for that Cinderella play?" she said loudly, with a scowl on her face.

"Dave!" Shawn shouted, jumping into the racks of costumes. Dave shot Shawn a betrayed look. "Sorry man. Gotta save my own neck first."

Dave scurried backwards, keeping his arms extended, trying to keep a safe distance. "Hey Sugar. Here to talk about your audition?" He asked with a scared tone.

"You're darned right I am. Yous gots some 'splaining to do." She said in an angry tone. "I heard in the cafeteria that Ella's been given the role of Cinderella. I made it perfectly clear that I wanted that role! Weren't you listening in my audition?"

"But Sugar, I told you like a hundred times in your audition that the role of Cinderella was already decided. It was Ella's idea to do the play. That's why she got it," Dave tried to explain, his back inching up against the wall.

"Now look here you rat!" Sugar barrelled forward, grabbing the front of Dave's shirt, "I'm going to be Cinderella, and that's final! No way am I letting that cunt Ella get it before me!"

"Look, Sugar, I can't..." Dave tried to speak, but Sugar lurched him forward, pinning his head against the table with her hand. He squirmed, helpless in her grasp.

"I AIN'T ASKING!" Sugar yelled.

Dave struggled under her grip for a moment. He began to hyperventilate, unable to escape her clutches. Then, he had an idea. "Wait! You want to beat Ella right?" Dave called out, desperate.

"That's right."

"What if I gave you a role where you could be mean and talk down to her every day? Show her that you're the boss. It's the most important role of the play, really," Dave tried to convince her.

"Most important?"

"Yes. The most important. The wic... wonderful step mother. You'll get to show how much better you are than Ella the whole play!" Dave shook with fear under her hand. The wooden table was rough against his cheek.

Sugar smiled. "That sounds like a role for me! You have a deal little man. Ella won't know what hit her," she spoke in a sinister tone. She let go of his head, and took a step back.

"Woo!" Dave tried to feign excitement.

"I will see you at rehearsals!" Sugar said excitedly, skipping out of the room.

Shawn stepped out from the rack of costumes. "What a crazy bitch," he observed.

Dave stared daggers at him.

"What?"

...

Dave reached forward for the bottle. Sweat began to pour down the side of his face. He took a deep breath. He looked up briefly to see everyone staring down at him. He gulped before gripping onto the empty beer bottle. "Well, here goes nothing." With that he spun the bottle.

Round and round the bottle spun. The basement floor was cement, allowing for the bottle to have little friction, so it continued to spin for multiple seconds. Everyone watched intently, trying to figure out where it was going to stop. Each time the bottle passed Ella she let out a slight squeak of excitement as if expecting it to stop immediately. The fact that Ella did not seem to understand basic physics annoyed Scarlett. Round and round the bottle spun, until it landed on:

Shawn.

Dave's eyes shot open. He looked up to see an equally surprised Shawn looking back at him.

Everyone immediately burst out laughing. Topher fell over onto the ground he was laughing so hard. "God damn it." Dave cursed, he had a sigh of disappointment that he did not land on Sky. Still, it could have been worse.

"So if I refuse I have to take a dare?" Shawn asked for clarification.

Topher sat back up. "Yup."

"And what if I refuse? Like I don't particularly want to kiss Shawn." Dave questioned.

"Too late. You already agreed. But of course if you do back out like a giant pussy. Same thing. You have to take a dare." Topher spoke holding up the baseball cap and giving it a little shake.

"Let us take five." Shawn spoke standing up. He looked at Dave, he motioned his head to the other room. Dave nodded getting up and the two of them walked into the other room and closed the door behind them.

"What are they doing?" Max asked in confusion.

Topher chuckled to himself. "Probably just practicing their best kiss."

"I applaud their bravery." Sugar spoke holding her hands together. Sky and Jasmine rolled their eyes at her.

In the other room Shawn peered through the crack of the door to make sure no one was spying. He then turned to Dave. "Okay what's the plan? We got to think this through. Operation Sky Hookup hangs in the balance."

"I don't know," replied Dave. "I don't particularly want to kiss you. But I can't take a dare. It will definitely be something disgusting. I'll freak out and look like a complete fool."

"I don't want to do a dare either." Shawn agreed. He thought for a second. "Okay listen, this is good. Just think, you're not kissing another girl. No reason for Sky to get jealous. Plus kissing another dude, it makes you look progressive and open minded and shit."

Dave nodded his head. "Yeah, and Sky's all about saving the environment and bringing down the evil corporations. This could work in my favour. But dude, you realize this means I have to kiss you right?"

"In a zombie apocalypse, you have to be willing to make sacrifices." Shawn said as justification. "The same thing can be applied to friendship. Just not friendship in a zombie apocalypse cause it's every man for them-fucking-selves. And I'd drop you so fast because you would be the biggest burden, like you have no idea. But in the real world, as your friend, I'm willing to make it."

"I'd be flattered if it didn't mean I have to kiss you now." Dave spoke. "We ready to face the music?"

"Let's do this." Shawn said with conviction.

The two teenagers opened the door and left the room. Everyone turned and stared at them. "Well, you going to do it or what?" Topher asked.

Shawn and Dave turned to each other. They both shrugged. They leaned in and shared a quick peck on the lips. The girls all cheered. Max let off a grossed out yap.

Shawn and Dave both walked back to where they were had been sitting. "I got to admit. I didn't think you'd actually go through with it." Jasmine commented.

"Ah it was nothing, no reason to make a big deal about it." Shawn shrugged off. "So do I go next since I got kissed or how does this work?"

Topher shook his head. "To make this even. I've got everyone's name in a hat, and we'll draw people's names from it. After you spin, you pick out the next piece of paper. Since we're such a large group, this way insures everyone gets a turn at spinning." Topher spoke pulling out a second baseball cap with pieces of paper mixed in.

"Why do you have so many hats?" Sky asked.

"And why did you spin the bottle to decide who goes first if you could have just pulled out a name out of the hat?" Dave asked.

"Ever heard of something called Dramatic effect? I mean this is the drama club isn't it? Anyway Dave if you could do the honors." Topher stretched the hat out to Dave. "Pick who goes next."

Dave was less than enthusiastic but he dropped his hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper. He opened it up and read the name:

"Topher."

A smirk grew on Topher's face. "Nice."

_Afterword:_

_Thank you for reading!_

_Didn't actually think we'd get Dave and Sky to kiss already did you? Most chapters will be following a similar format to this one. We're not about to give you instant gratification in this story like most spin the bottle stories, I imagine. The storylines will build and there will be payoff so don't worry. We are having a lot of fun writing this story. We hope you liked it. Please leave a review._

_Till Next Time - Nyhlus an BJ _


	3. Topher's Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: The following chapter contains: coarse language, mature humour, suggestive adult themes, drug and alcohol use. YOU have been WARNED.

Topher's Turn

_Topher_

Year: Junior

School Clubs: Student Council, Glee Club, Drama Club

Role in Cinderella: Prince Charming

Favorite Television Hosts: Ryan Seacrest, Wayne Brady, Carson Daly, Kermit the Frog

...

"Wow. I did not expect my turn to happen so quickly." Topher spoke.

"You sure you didn't rig it?" Jasmine asked raising an eyebrow.

Topher shook his head. "This isn't a competition. There's no reason for me to rig the order. Plus, it was Dave who pulled my name from the hat."

Sugar nodded her head. "Yeah, there's no way he can rig it if someone else is involved. That's science!"

"No, it's not." Scarlett declared in annoyance.

Dave leaned over to Sky and whispered in her ear. "Why is Sugar even here? I thought you were going to give her wrong directions here."

"I did! I gave her completely wrong instructions to the other side of town. I even called her before I left my house to confirm that she was headed that way. She should have practically been in the next town over. I have no idea how she got here." Sky said.

Topher reached over to the bottle. "Alright kiddies. Time to watch a pro at work."

...

_An hour ago on the street_

"Alright, so I'm totally going to rig it so that I'm one of the first people to go. This way, I ensure that no one interrupts the game before my turn and messes up my plan." Topher explained to Rodney as they walked down the street. Rodney carried two 24 packs of beer, one under each arm.

"What is your plan again?" Rodney asked.

"To become the most popular kid in school. And the way I'm going to do that is by hooking up with one of the chicks at this party," Topher claimed.

"I don't follow," Rodney admitted.

Topher flashed Rodney his charming smile. "Look, the Topher brand is a hot commodity at the moment. Everyone at school has seen me as Prince Charming. People know who I am. Now, I need something to for them to talk about, so that they never forget my name. Best way to achieve that? By getting with someone in the school play production. That kind of gossip will make me a suave legend in the halls, taking me right to the top of the school popularity pyramid. And the best part of this play is that I've more than enough good options to pick from: captain of the girls' soccer team Sky, Cheerleader Amy, or Ms. Cinderella Ella. Once I get the kiss in, with my charm, we'll be fully making out in no time." Topher detailed.

"Why don't you just try to actually hook up with one?" Rodney spoke.

"Then I'd have to care about real human emotions. No thanks. It could distract me from the ultimate goal. The show must always be put first. Plus, I've already put too much effort into this plan. I'm talking a full two hours of preparation."

"But." Rodney looked around. "What if," He paused and then leaned to Topher. "What if you kiss one, and then you fall in love?"

Topher glanced at Rodney for a second to make sure he was serious. Rodney's big gooey eyes stayed focused, hanging onto the Topher's response. "Yeah… that's not going to happen. At all. In the slightest. Anybody ever tell you that you have a bit of an obsession? It's kind of creepy," Topher tried to explain to his friend.

"Obsession? Is that another name for love?" Rodney asked with his head tilted.

Topher shook his head.

"How do you know it will land on one of those girls?" Rodney mentioned. "What if it lands on a guy? Wouldn't that ruin it?"

"Simple. I'm not going to let it. I've been practicing the last couple weeks exactly how to spin a bottle, and make it land where I want to. I picked this beer in particular," he tapped one of the cases Rodney was holding, "because it gave me the best accuracy. I even had Leonard invite me over to his place in the past couple of days to 'practice' my lines, while really I was checking out the kind of floor in his basement. I made sure to practice in my garage, the surface closest to it at my house. I'm ready."

"And you said I was a creep," Rodney observed.

"Yeah. Whatever."

...

Topher carefully placed the bottle on the basement floor. He adjusted it slightly, testing the amount of friction under the bottle. Sitting back on the ground, he brought his hands into the air, and looked around the circle. He made notes in his head of the location of each of the targets: Amy, Sky, Ella. He flicked his wrist in practice, trying to hone in the amount of spin required to land on one of them.

"You going to spin the bottle or what?" Jasmine challenged, crossing her arms.

"Give me a second!" Topher yelled out, desperately trying to work out in his head the best way to spin it.

"Don't tell me you're scared," Shawn suggested in a mocking tone.

"Alright. I'm spinning!" He reached forward, grabbing the bottle, taking a breath before starting.

"Good luck!" Sugar exclaimed, she gave Topher a hard pat on the back right as Topher began to spin. Topher lurched forward. Sugar's hit pushing him. The bottle erupted out of his hands, spinning wildly as Topher stumbled to regain his balance.

"Shit!" Topher exclaimed, sitting back, watching the bottle rotate around the circle.

Round and round the bottle spun. Topher looked on in fever and anger. His plan had been ruined. There was no telling where the bottle would land. All he could do now is wait and pray. Round and round the bottle spun. It began to slow down, and Topher watched with batted breath, hoping for it to play out as he wanted. It must, it needed, to land on one of those girls, for his plan to be successful. Finally, it crawled to a stop, landing on:

Scarlett.

Topher placed his face in his palms. He looked up to see Scarlett sitting across from him with her eyebrows raised. He took a deep breath. "So uh, remember you can just take a dare if you don't want to do this," Topher explained in a suggestive tone.

"I think I can handle myself alright, thank you," Scarlett informed him, deadpan. She adjusted her glasses.

"Right," Topher agreed. He turned to Rodney with desperation in his eyes. Rodney reached forward, giving him an encouraging thumbs up. Topher groaned, disappointed by the state he found himself.

"Well?" Scarlett asked. "Are you just going to sit there?"

Topher turned his head towards the stairs, trying to think of a way out. "You sure you want to do this?" Topher asked again, stalling for time.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. She reached forward across the circle and grabbed the front of Topher's shirt. "I'm quite alright," she said. Before Topher could act, Scarlett pulled him in close right to her face. Topher's eyes widened, and he tried to pull back from her grasp. Scarlett grabbed the back of his head with her free hand, and pushed his lips against hers. It was soft at first, but she kept pulling him close to her, till their mouths were interlocked. Scarlett pushed forward with her tongue, piercing it into his mouth, and pulling it along. Everyone watched in shock. Topher nearly went limp in her grasp. After a few seconds, Scarlett pushed Topher back. He fell butt first onto the ground. Scarlett stood up and she undid the braid in her hair, letting it flow freely. "I believe _that _is how you kiss." She declared. Topher watched her in a daze. Scarlett reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver cigarette case. "Is there a back door in here?" Scarlett asked Leonard.

Leonard nodded. "Up the stairs and take a left and its there."

"Good." She took out a cigarette and placed it on her lips. She gave Topher a slight wink, before turning and strutting up the stairs. Everyone watched her in complete silence. After she was gone, everyone turned their attention back to the group.

"Holy fuck that was hot." Samey commented.

"I think I'm in love." Rodney said. He received a quick elbow from Amy.

Topher, still in a daze stared off at the staircase where Scarlett had just left. Silently, he mouthed: what the fuck.

Shawn stood up from his spot, walked up to Topher, who was still lying on the ground, and nudged Topher with his foot. "Who's next?"

"What?" Topher asked blankly, as if in shell shock.

"Who's spinning next?" Shawn repeated.

"How should I know?" Topher asked.

Shawn reached down onto the ground, grabbed the hat filled with the names of the people at the party, and tossed it onto Topher's chest. "Because it's your turn to pick a name."

"Right," Topher acknowledged, coming back to his senses. He rejoined the circle, running his fingers through his hair. "Could I grab a beer first?"

Rodney stood up, walked to the case of beer sitting next to the stairs, and handed one over to Topher. Topher nodded in thanks. He unscrewed the top, and began chugging the bottle. He kept going. Kept going. Going. Until he finally finished the bottle. "Ah!" He yelled out in relief. He threw the empty bottle across the room, hitting one of Leonard's models, shattering it. "Let's do this bitches!" He called out.

"My Eye of Sauron! What the shit Topher?" Leonard asked. "You just threw a glass bottle across the room. That was, like, super dangerous! And that model was worth over a hundred bucks!" He was clearly incensed with rage. Topher did not seem to notice. Leonard grunted, stood up, and tried to find a broom to sweep up the rest of the model.

"Let's do this," Topher announced, reaching into the hat with names. He pulled out a slip of paper, unfolded it, and read the name.

"Max."

A sour expression formed on Max's face. "Curses."

_Afterword:_

_Thank you for reading! We had a lot of fun writing this chapter. We hope you liked it. _

_Please leave a review. _

_Till Next Time - Nyhlus an BJ_


	4. Max's Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: The following chapter contains: coarse language, mature humour, suggestive adult themes, drug and alcohol use. YOU have been WARNED.

Max's Turn

_Max_

Year: Sophomore

School Clubs: Drama Club, Model UN

Role in Cinderella: Lighting

Favourite Villains: Lex Luther (Superman), Ernst Stravro Blofeld (You Only Live Twice), Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective), Cruella de Vil (One Hundred and One Dalmatians)

...

"I'm not going to do it." Max declared crossing his arms.

"Come on Max, don't ruin all the fun." Topher spoke.

"Too late for that." Dave whispered rolling his eyes. He received a light nudge from Sky.

"Well I cannot. If you have not already noticed, I am already engaged in a game. One far more important than this little display of hormones. I am not about to abandon this game yet." Max spoke with conviction. He turned back to face the game of scrabble on the table that he had been playing with Scarlett.

"Fine," Scarlett announced. Everyone turned to see her on the top of the stairs. She slowly descended the stairs. The top of her shirt was now slightly unbuttoned. Topher could not help but watch her closely. Scarlett walked over to the table. She took a seat on the chair across from Max. She then peered down at her tiles.

"You know smoking is bad for you?" Max said.

"You know I'm kinda a bad person right?" Scarlett spoke glancing up at him. She grabbed an 's' tile, placing it at a double word score at the end of Max's 'axel', that he played thanks to Amy's help. It now spelt 'axels'.

Max interjected. "Twenty-two points. Good move building on my word. I was hoping to have an 's' later to do the same.

"I'm not done," Scarlett spoke, annoyed by the interruption. She placed down five more letters to spell 'square', building off the initial 's'. "S-Q-U-A-R-E. 52 points."

"What!" Max called out in frustration.

"A plane figure with four equal straight sides and four right angles, among other definitions." Scarlett informed him. "I've always been fond of the colloquial one started in the 1940s, of someone who clung to repressive, traditional, stereotypical, or one-sided thinking. You know the type. Like you."

Max looked over the board in anger. He did the math quickly in his head, to make sure it was correct. Then he pushed the whole table to ground, spilling the tiles out all over the floor.

Scarlett sat unfazed in her chair, looking at her nails. "So what's it going to be Max? You going to be there, or be square?"

Max huffed. "Alright, I'll play your stupid game." He said to the others, walking towards the bottle. He pushed in next to Ella, knocking her to one side. "I just have to spin it right?"

"You just have to spin it," Topher repeated.

Max leaned forward, putting his hand on the bottle, and gave it a mean spin.

Round and round the bottle spun. The bottle circled around quickly. Everyone's eyes were watching the bottle closely. The bottle eventually began to slow down. As the bottle was coming close to stopping each girl flinched a little when it passed by. Except, for Sugar who remained unfazed. The bottle began to stop, as it passed Sky who audibly yelped, then Ella who tried to move out of its path, until it finally landed on.

Amy.

"No!" Amy cried out throwing her arms in the air, dropping to her knees. Amy looked over at Topher and the hat filled with dares. She took a deep breath, "I'll do-,"

Before she could finish she was interrupted by Max. "I'll take the dare." Max spoke crossing his arms.

All of the guys turned and starred at Max. Beardo gave him a slight nudge. "Dude go along with it."

Topher leaned in next to Max and whispered. "Seriously why the hell would you even turn down the chance? Regardless she'd be the one who as to-."

"Silence!" Max called out. "I refuse! I will not lower my standards even in such a petty little game. My lips will only touch those few who I deem worthy!"

Sugar leaned in to Sky. "He's probably talking about me."

Sky nodded her head then whispered back, "No, he isn't."

"I shall take the dare! Besides, how bad can they be?" Max then reached over and dropped his hand into the hat.

Amy could not help but smile a big smile of relief. Samey looked at her and grunted. "How can you be so lucky? AH!" Samey called out in frustration. Amy just ignored her.

"Ah this one feels adequate. Adequately evil!" Max yelled out with a sinister laugh pulling out a small piece of paper.

"Wouldn't a dare being evil be a bad thing?" Dave asked.

Max thought about it for a second then lightly coughed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. No matter, let me see what I have chosen!" Max unfolded the piece of paper and began to read the dare. "You have to lick a toilet bowl." Max took a second to let it sink in what he was required to do. "What!"

The others all burst out laughing, except for Dave who turned white, who now knew he could never ever accept a dare.

"There is no way! No way am I going to lick a toilet bowl! That is disgusting!" Max exclaimed.

"Yeah, sort of the point." Topher spoke. He turned to Leonard. "Where is the bathroom?"

"There's one down here, behind the stairs." Leonard said pointing to a space under the stairs.

Topher nodded his head. "Perfect."

"Nope. No. No. Hell no! I am not going to lick a toilet bowl. I am sitting down right here and not moving." Max spoke sitting down on the ground, he crossed his legs and his arms in a huff. Both Rodney and Jasmine looked at each other and nodded. They both got up and grabbed one side of Max. "Wait? What are you doing?" They lifted him up off the ground. They both had one hand holding his shoulder, the other holding his legs. "Release me! I demand it! Put me down!"

"Um guys, if he doesn't want to do it he doesn't have to." Dave spoke but after seeing no one agree with him, he just sunk back further on the couch.

Topher led Rodney and Jasmine as they carried him over to the bathroom. Most of the others got up and followed behind them. Topher opened the door and the two entered the bathroom aiming Max's head right at the toilet. "Lick it!" Topher demanded.

"No!" Max protested.

"Come on you big baby! Lick it!" Sugar yelled in excitement.

"Don't worry Max! I put a cleaning spell on the toilet before the party started!" Leonard called out to him.

"Doesn't make me feel any better!" Max hollered back.

"What about if I mention that cleaning spell was Mr. Clean." Leonard clarified.

"Okay maybe a little bit, still not licking it!" Max said.

"Lick it! Lick it!" Everyone began to cheer. Rodney and Jasmine started to shake Max. He began to squeal. "Lick it! Lick it!" The cheering continued.

"Fine! I'll lick it!" Max cried out, he reached out his tongue and licked the top of the toilet bowl. Everyone cheered. Jasmine and Rodney slowly put Max down onto his feet. As Max exited the washroom he was met with all the others. They all patted him on the back. Once everyone was out of the washroom they all turned back to face the middle of the room where only Dave was left, sitting up in a ball on the couch.

"He, he didn't actually lick it did he?" Dave asked squeamishly.

"I did." Max told him.

Dave immediately began to gag. He jumped up off the couch, ran past everyone into the washroom and closed the door behind him. They could all hear him continuing to gag violently.

"Dave! Are you okay?" Sky called out from the other side of the bath room door.

"He'll be fine. Just give him a minute." Shawn said to her.

Topher put his arm around Max. "Hey look on the brightside. At least you don't have to lick it after that." He said pointing at Dave inside the washroom.

"You're right. Doesn't seem as gross now." Max said.

Everyone for the most part returned to their seats, except for Shawn and Sky who stayed outside the bathroom waiting to check up on Dave. "Shall we see who goes next?" Samey asked.

"Max see who goes next." Amy said to him.

Max nodded. "Excellent suggestion Amy. Allow me." He then reached into the hat and pulled out a name.

"Samey."

"Oh, joy." Samey muttered.

…

_Afterward: _

_Thanks for reading. Hope you liked the chapter. Not sure I could have done a dare like that. Ew. It was still fun to write though!_

_Please Leave a Review._

_Till Next Time - Nyhlus and BJ_


	5. Samey's Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: The following chapter contains: coarse language, mature humor, suggestive adult themes and alcohol use. YOU have been WARNED.

Samey's Turn

_Samey_

Year: Junior

School Clubs: Cheerleader, Girls' Soccer Team

Role In Cinderella: Anastasia Tremaine (aka, Cruel Stepsister)

People She is Not: Amy

...

"This leaves a bad taste in my mouth." Max spoke as he sat back down at his seat.

"Me getting picked?" Samey asked.

"No, licking the toilet." Max replied.

"Oh," Samey said softly. Amy snickered at her.

Max turned and looked at the food table to see it empty. "What happened to all the food!"

Everyone turned and stared at Sugar. She just shook her head. "Not my fault you were all too slow."

"The party hasn't even been going on for an hour!" Jasmine barked at her.

"Well if he needs to get rid of an awful taste then I have the perfect solution." Sugar declared. She grabbed a beer bottle and before Max could act she shoved his mouth open and began to pour it down his throat. Max struggled to get her to let go but he wasn't strong enough. When she finished and finally let go, Max immediately dropped to the floor coughing. Ella dropped down next to him and started to pat him reassuringly on the ground.

"What is wrong with you!" Max cried out between coughing.

Sugar fell over laughing. When she sat back up she saw everyone looking at her with disgust and distain. "What? That was hilarious." No ones' expression changed. "Look if y'all are going to stick his head in a toilet you can't take the high ground here." Sugar fired back at them. They all reluctantly nodded.

Sky and Shawn still stood by the door of the bathroom. "You go back and sit down, I'll check on Dave." Shawn said to Sky.

Sky nodded. "Okay, you're a good friend Shawn." Sky turned back towards the group, going the party.

Shawn brought his face right up to the door. "Dude, I'm coming in. There should be no reason for you to have your pants down, so I'll take my chances."

Slowly Shawn opened the door and walked in. He saw Dave still kneeling over the toilet. "That could have went better." Dave muttered.

"Got that right." Shawn said as he grabbed a glass from the sink and filled it with water. "Here drink this." Dave was a little hesitant but grabbed the glass and began to chug it down. "On the bright side Sky seemed genuinely concerned about you so that's a plus."

"Really?" Dave asked with a smile.

"Yeah it probably almost makes up for you making a complete fool of yourself." Shawn commented.

"God damn it." Dave cursed. "Operation Sky Hookup is never going to work," he admitted, leaning against the toilet.

"Don't say that," Shawn spoke forcefully. "The people who accept defeat are the first people to be grabbed when zombies break through a window. You can't give up yet. The night's still young."

Back with the rest of the group, Sky took her place back on the couch. "So whose turn is it?"

"Samey," Topher informed her. He clapped his hands. "Alright. Let's get this started." he called out, motioning everyone to join the circle again. Leonard, who was cleaning up the scattered Scrabble pieces Max had thrown onto the floor earlier, grunted, before heading over.

"Yeah," Amy agreed with Topher. "Hurry up Samey. You're wasting everyone's time." She said with a huff.

"But, not everyone is ready yet," Samey tried to explain.

"All you ever give are excuses, don't you?" Amy targeted.

"Come on Amy, it's not Samey's fault that she's a mess," Topher tried to settle.

"Whatever." Amy crossed her arms. She rolled her eyes at her sister.

Sugar took her place in the circle with a cheeky grin on her face. Ella helped Max sit up, and join the rest of them in the circle.

"Okay," Samey claimed. "I'm going!" She reached forward, and grabbed the bottle. She turned to face everyone, hesitating a little, before taking a deep breath, and spinning it on the concrete ground.

...

_Weeks Ago_

Samey sat across from her sister at the dinner table. Amy was silent, looking over a book on choreography, listening to music in her headphones. Samey had the script in front of her: Cinderella. She was busy trying to memorize the lines. The rehearsals were about to begin, and Samey wanted to be sure she was prepared. Amy had not taken a glimpse of the story yet, nor could she even remember the name of the stepsister she was playing.

"Why did you even audition for this play?" Samey asked her sister.

Amy continued to look over the book, having not heard Samey say anything. It took her a moment to notice Samey's stare from across the table. Amy took out on of her earbuds, and asked "Sorry. What? I'm trying to get inspiration for our next routine."

"Why did you even audition for this play?" Samey asked again. "I mean, you've never talked about wanting to act before. And you're busy enough with leading the cheerleading squad."

"Just because I never mentioned it, doesn't mean I don't like it," Amy said matter of fact. "Plus, I'm not sure why you're acting like this. If I did not audition, then you would have never gotten a role."

"What do you mean?"

"They only cast us as the stepsisters because we're actually sisters. That's why we have this part, and you're in the play. You're welcome." Amy spoke, flicking her hair, slightly indignant.

"But you don't know that! Maybe they would have picked me, if only I auditioned. I'm never going to know that now." Samey argued.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I wanted to do this on my own. You're going to be the head cheerleader next year. I wanted something that was my own. And you've taken that from me. Now anyone's going to care about is how good you were in the play. They're not even going to notice me!" Samey ranted, clearly feeling a little distressed about the situation.

Amy stood up straight. "God Samey! You're so selfish. Everything has to be about you, right?"

"No. It's not like that," Samey tried to explain.

"You know, this is why no one likes you. Maybe if you stopped complaining about everything and let everyone else have their fun, then people wouldn't find you so irritating." Amy claimed, standing up from the table. She collected her stuff, grabbing the book and her walkman, and stormed out of the room.

"Damn it!" Samey cursed, hitting the table with both her fists.

...

The bottle delicately spun like a clock at a consistent speed. Samey sat back in her seat, watching it go. It began to slow down, until it came to a stop, facing:

Ella.

"Oh my!" Ella said, putting her hand to her mouth. "Me? I have to kiss her?"

"Looks like it," Topher agreed, nudging Rodney in the side. "Awesome," he said under his breath.

"Oh, wow," Samey observed, surprised by the prospect. "I have to take a dare if I don't want to, right?"

"That's the rule," Sky mentioned.

Samey looked over at Ella. "Not that I'm inclined to, after what Max was just put through. I'd rather kiss you than a toilet bowl."

"I feel the same," Ella spoke delicately. She brought her finger to her mouth. "I never thought my first kiss would be with a girl."

"You've never kissed anyone before?" Jasmine asked, shocked. Topher and Rodney high fived, clearly thrilled by the turn of events.

"No," Ella said, shaking her head. "Well, unless you count my nana. She gave me the most wonderful sweets."

"There's something infuriating about your innocence," Jasmine commented disparagingly.

"Sorry?" Ella apologized, blinking with confusion.

Beardo stood up from his place in the circle, and slowly started to walk backwards towards the washroom, after a few steps he broke into a brief sprint. He threw open the door to the washroom, and ran in. Dave and Shawn, who were still talking inside were startled by Beardo's actions.

Dave, who still was leaning over the toilet, said "you're going to have to wait a second if you want to use this." His voice was still a little groggy.

"No time. Samey's about to kiss Ella," he announced to the two of them.

Dave and Shawn shared a look. Desperately, Dave jumped up and both of them ran out of the washroom, pushing Beardo out of the doorway and onto the ground, the two falling along with him. The three scrambled to their feet pushing and shoving each other struggling to get the best spot to watch. Dave and Shawn rushed over and dropped down behind Topher and Rodney, to get the best view. Beardo was close behind them, knocking Sugar over as he planted himself next to Rodney.

"Real mature, boys," Jasmine commented, not thrilled by how they were acting.

"Zip it," Topher said, raising his hand. The boys watched Samey intensely. "We're about to watch something magical."

Samey scurried over towards Ella. Ella smiled at her, blushing slightly. It made Samey blush a little bit herself.

"Be gentle," Ella said softly, closing her eyes.

Samey turned to look over at the boys, who were holding each other's shoulders in anticipation, and shook her head. She leaned in, pressed her lips against Ella's. She reached her hand up and slightly grazed Ella's cheek. After a couple of seconds she pulled away.

"YES!" Topher called out, reaching his hands towards the sky. "That was the best thing ever, of all time," he announced. Behind him, Shawn and Dave hugged out of happiness. Rodney wiped a tear from his eye. Beardo began to hum We are the Champions.

"Enough of this," Jasmine said irritated, grabbing the hat with the names in it, and tossing it over to Samey. "Pick who goes next," she demanded.

Samey rustled her fingers in it, pulling out a piece of paper. She unfolded it, and read the name out loud:

"Leonard."

"Oh boy," Leonard spoke unsure.

...

_Afterword:_

_We hoped you liked this chapter. Samey is one of our favourite Pahkitew characters to write. If you liked it, be sure to check out the Samey oneshot we wrote _Somewhere I Belong.

_Please Leave a Review._

_Till Next Time - Nyhlus and BJ_


	6. Leonard's Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: The following chapter contains: coarse language, mature humor, suggestive adult themes and alcohol use. YOU have been WARNED.

_Foreword: Most of you will have noticed we have decided to bump this story's rating up to Mature. We chose to bump up the rating for a number of reasons, one we felt the story was always on the cusp of being M rated, two it allows us to find an audience that might enjoy the more mature nature of the story, and three we won't have to be questioning ourselves if a joke or punchline is too crude. For those of you who might worry this story is about to get much more explicit and hypersexual as with many M stories, do not fret. This story is not going to change and become much more mature. If you've already been reading it and enjoying it then you should have no trouble continuing to read it. All you might notice is a little bit more cruder humor at times but overall it will be very minor._

Leonard's Turn

_Leonard_

Year: Senior

School Clubs: Drama Club (President),

Role In Cinderella: The Grand Duke, Producer

Dungeons and Dragons Characters: Leonidez Wizzmister (lvl 15, Wizard), Artimus Killunginer (lvl 9, Barbarian), Lady Bigtittius (lvl 4, Sorcerer)

…

"Alright! Time for Mr. President himself!" Topher called out in excitement. "But first, pee break." Topher then got up and headed to the washroom.

"Hey Leonard, you got any more food? The munchies are sort of kicking in." Shawn asked.

Leonard swayed his head back and forth trying to think. "I have some more bags of popcorn I think." He stood up. "I shall ascend to the levels high and return with the food post-haste!" He walked up the stars and out of the basement.

"Yeah, you do that." Dave spoke rolling his eyes.

"Oh goodie! More food!" Sugar exclaimed.

"No!" Jasmine declared. "In no way are you allowed to eat any. Or I swear to God!" To which Sugar just huffed back. Jasmine shook her head. She headed over to where the bottles of beer were. She reached down and grabbed a new bottle. Samey walked over and joined her. "Want one?" Jasmine asked her.

"Yeah, totally." Samey replied. Jasmine handed her a bottle. "Thanks."

Jasmine looked over at the group as she opened her bottle. "These boys can sure act like a bunch of pigs right? They were practically drooling over you and Ella."

"Yeah, but to be perfectly honest, with Amy being here, I'll take any attention I can get." Samey spoke she took a sip of her beer. Jasmine nodded at her, knowing Samey's struggles. "Plus, I was a little preoccupied."

"That's right. You swing for both teams. How was kissing her anyway mate? See any little blue birds land on her shoulder?" Jasmine joked, giving Samey a little shove.

"It was magical. Only way I can describe it." Samey said with a smile.

Scarlett reached into her pocket and pulled out her silver cigarette case. She got up and walked up stairs. She took a left, leading her into the kitchen. There she saw Leonard watching popcorn cook in a microwave. She nodded as she passed. She walked to the back door, opened it up and leaned against the outside of the doorframe. "Thoughts on the party?" She asked Leonard as she lit a cigarette.

Leonard turned away from the microwave and looked over at her. "Pretty good. I'm just glad they're getting along."

…

_Two Months Ago_

"Cinderella!"

"The Crucible!"

"Stop!" Leonard demanded. The members of the drama club were crammed in the Drama Club room, sitting around a table. "We already put it to a vote!"

"Yeah, and that ended in a tie!" Dave called out in frustration. "Thanks to Scarlett abstaining."

Scarlett looked over a piece of paper. "After the final round of voting we have Ella, Topher and Max voting for Cinderella, and Dave, Shawn, and Jasmine voting for The Crucible. Looks like it comes down to you President to decide our Spring Play."

"Ah man." Leonard spoke under his breath.

"We wouldn't have this problem if Beardo was here." Max pointed out, sitting on his seat with his arms crossed.

"Well," Dave interjected. "Beardo would have voted for the Crucible, because he has taste in plays."

"Please," Topher spoke dismissively. "You really think our music guy would pick the play without music in it over a musical? Come on!"

"Just because the characters are not singing, does not mean we won't have music. I understand that enough to give Beardo some creative room. He'll be trapped in box with Cinderella. The sky is the limit with the Crucible. He has complete freedom to add any music he likes."

"Why would anyone even care about a dumb play about a bunch of backwards hicks persecuting people who were different in the olden days?" Topher ran his fingers through his styled hair.

"You want to talk about backwards mate?" Jasmine spitted out. "How about a play where the end message is that if you are truly a good person who works hard and is a woman, your efforts will be awarded by having a man come and marry you and all your problems will be fixed thanks entirely by him."

"It is a fairy tale!" Ella protested. "We have all watched it as children. It is about never losing hope!"

"Yeah, never losing hope that a man will come and save you, but we'll all be damned if a woman tries to save herself." Jasmine challenged back.

"And your response to the poor portrayal of women in theatre is The Crucible? Where a pack of insecure teenage girls prosecute people to save themselves? They become the real witches in the play. And the ending's just a bunch of men trying to reason with other men." Topher fired back.

"I never said that the Crucible is the ideal play," Jasmine explained. "But between these options, it's clearly superior. At least it represents women as complicated individuals with faults, instead of half baked stereotypes. If you had not dismissed my suggestion, Priscilla Queen of the Desert, we would not have this problem."

"No one knows what the fuck that is!" Topher announced.

Jasmine smashed her hands against the table. "That's a god damned Australian treasure!" She yelled. "You will not talk about it that way. Plus, at least it's not Cats. You want to run that by us that again?"

"Don't bring that up again. I like Cats, okay? It's a classic. It's not a crime to suggest we do it!" Topher cried out. The rest of the people in the room shot him dirty looks. Dave spat at Topher's feet. "What? Come on! Cats isn't that bad!"

"Look, maybe the Crucible has a couple problems, but it ain't no fucking fairy tale!" Shawn chimed in, trying to refocus the conversation. "It is about situations in which people are forced to decide the fate of others in moments of weakness and to live with the consequences."

"You only think that because you've watched too much Walking Dead. I'm sure Kirkman would probably jerk off to that shit." Topher spoke.

"Can we please discuss these plays properly," Max demanded in a snotty voice. "Can we please ignore this constant woman victimhood."

"Oh you are so dead mate." Jasmine spoke getting up from her seat. Max cowered in fear as Dave and Shawn had to quickly hold Jasmine back.

"EXSTOPIOUSIS!" Leonard yelled out. Everyone became quiet and stared at him. "Huh, I did not think that would actually work." He took a deep breath. "I will make the decision. We are a small club. When I first joined it we could barely put on a two man play. This may be our best opportunity to really show the school what we are capable of doing. Both of these options have their benefits, but if you break it down, one of the plays is about a magical figure saving the day, while the other is about magic users being horrifically prosecuted. When you frame it this way..."

"Are you seriously going to play the victimhood card here? About magic users? We did Midsummer's Night's Dream last year for god's sake," Dave argued with Leonard. "How much more fantasy do you want?"

"Need I remind you that last year was a disaster?" Leonard put his hands on his hips. He rubbed his temple. "Please. Everyone. We've spent hours narrowing down the field: Beardo's weird suggestion, Jasmine's Australian something, Scarlett's overly ambitious version of Paradise Lost, Shawn's Zombie thingy, and Topher's moronic suggestion of Cats." Dave spit on Topher's shoes once more. Topher raised his arms in anger. Leonard interrupted them. "Stop! We need to choose something!"

Leonard took a deep breath. "As president of the Drama club, I will break the tie, by voting for Cinderella."

Ella threw her hands in the air. Topher clapped. Dave covered his face with his hands, while Jasmine and Shawn comforted him.

…

The microwave dinged. Leonard opened it up and emptied the bag into a bowl. He looked over at Scarlett. "Coming back down?"

Scarlett tilted her cigarette to see how much was left. "I'll be down in a bit." She said turning to look out at the backyard, still leaning against the doorframe.

Leonard turned and headed back down the stairs. "Do not fret weary travelers! I have returned with snacks!" He announced as he reached the others. They all cheered. Ella reached over and grabbed the bowl of popcorn as Shawn, Dave, Sky, and Rodney all had to physically restrain Sugar as she clawed for the bowl.

The door of the bathroom opened and Topher stepped out. He zipped up his fly. Walking over to the circle, he turned to Leonard standing by the stairs. "Where's Scarlett?"

"She's upstairs smoking." Leonard told him.

Topher raised an eyebrow. He stood there for a second thinking, he rubbed his thumb on his lower lip. He then went right over to Beardo. "Dude, you got a smoke I can bum?"

"Naw man, might grab some later but right now I'm all out." Beardo said.

Topher nodded then he looked up at the rest of the group. "Anyone got a smoke?" He asked casually. The others all turned to him but they all shook his head. "You got to be kidding me! How is this a drama club if none of you smoke? How else do you project your smug angst to the world? Somebody here has got to be cool!"

Dave walked over to Topher and put his arm on his shoulder. "Topher, our president is wearing a wizards outfit."

"God damn it." Topher cursed.

"We going to start again or what?" Scarlett called out as she descended the stairs.

Topher straightened himself out. "Ah lets." Slowly everybody got back to their positions. Topher reached down and picked up the bottle and handed it to Leonard. "Mr. President Wizard."

Leonard reached out and grabbed it. "If I must." He placed the bottle in the middle of the group and gave it a good spin, "SPINIOUSROUNDUS!" He called out.

Round and round the bottle spun. Leonard could not help but watch it intently. The others all watched with less than enthusiastic intent, passing around the bowl of popcorn, each shoving a handful into their mouths. Most seemed more preoccupied with making sure Sugar did not get her hands on the popcorn. Round and round the bottle spun. It slowly began to lose momentum until it finally landed on:

Sky.

Sky found herself a little shocked. Shawn had to quickly cover Dave's mouth to prevent anyone from hearing him audibly scream. Thanks to Shawn, no one noticed. Sky looked over at Leonard. He just shrugged his shoulders at her. Sky looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry president. I know this is your party, but I'm going to take the dare," Sky said solemn. Shawn needed to cover Dave's mouth harder as to prevent everyone hearing him cheer.

Leonard gave her a half smile. "Don't worry. I did not expect anyone would want to anyway." He stood from his place among the circle. "Did anyone want some more food? I saw a bag of chips upstairs. I'll grab it." He headed back up the stairs.

"Oh Leonard," Ella remarked.

"Don't worry about him," Topher said with as mischievous smile. "Leonard's been doing his own thing for years now. He knows what he wants, and he goes out to get it. He might seem like a bit of a nerd now, but I'm sure he'll be among his peers once he leaves this town. As soon as he gets to college, that man will be slaying LARPing maiden pussy." Topher clapped his hands loudly. "I'd be more worried for Sky!" He announced, pushing over the hat filled with the dares. "Pick wisely."

Sky hesitated, before reaching her hand into the hat. She pulled out a small piece of paper. She read it out loud: "Swap clothes with the person of the opposite gender of your choice." She threw the paper across the room. "You have to be kidding me! There's no way I'll do that."

Topher sat with a content look on his face. "Well. I'm not going to force you. But you'll forever be known to be totally lame if you don't."

Sky pouted. "Fine." She stood up from her place. "Dave!"

Dave shook his head in surprise. "What?"

Sky stood up from her place. She blushed slightly. "Don't make me explain it. Come on." She pointed in the room that the others had smoked the blunt earlier. Dave stood frozen in place. He could not believe the current situation. Sky motioned him again, pointing towards the room, implying he hurry up.

"Right," Dave acknowledged.

Dave followed Sky into the room and closed the door behind him. "So, uh, how," he muttered, too afraid to move.

Before he knew what was happening, Sky pulled off her shirt. His eyes widened. He could see the white of her bra. She turned away from him. "Hand me your shirt." she insisted, making sure not to look at him. Dave quickly tore off his shirt, handing it to her, behind her back. She tossed it on. "Thanks," she said quietly. "Here," she handed her shirt to him.

Dave pulled it over his chest. It fit him surprising well. He was still finding it hard to believe what he was doing. Sky looked over her shoulder to see Dave staring at her from behind. "Turn around." She insisted.

"Uh, Right, sorry." Dave spoke spinning around.

"Take off your pants." Sky instructed him. Dave did not need to be asked twice. He immediately started to undo his belt. His hands were fidgety. He was so nervous that his hands shook as he tried to take them off as fast as possible. "It's not a race Dave." Sky said hearing him struggling.

Dave felt embarrassed. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Slowly he undid his belt.

Sensing Dave's discomfort, Sky began to speak softly. "Jasmine told me to you wanted to do The Crucible instead of Cinderella."

"Yeah," Dave said quietly. He started to unzip his pants when he heard Sky doing the same. "I love that play."

Even though Dave could not see it Sky nodded. "I love it too. Here." Dave turned around to see Sky facing him holding up her pants to him. Dave immediately looked down and saw her smooth and defined bare legs, and black underwear. His face turned bright red, he looked up to see she too was bright red. They exchanged pants then quickly both turned back around. Dave had to fight the urge not to steal a quick peek over his shoulder.

Dave put on her pants, again they actually fit pretty well. When Dave was doing up the zipper he looked over at the door. That was when he noticed the seams around the door were actually fairly large; definitely large enough for someone to be looking through. "Uh, Sky."

Sky had just finished doing up Dave's pants when she turned back around to face him. She followed his gaze to the door. Her eyes widened as she immediately realized what he was thinking.

"Oh shit! Abort!" A voice cried out from the other side. Before anyone had a chance to move Sky lunged forward and swung open the door. Topher, Rodney, Shawn, and Samey tumbled forward into the room. Beardo, Scarlett, and Jasmine in the doorframe, in the same poses they were in as they peeked.

"What the fuck?" Sky cried out, her face flush. She rushed forward, and kicked at Topher and Rodney as they struggled to stand up.

Jasmine coughed awkwardly, standing up straight, adjusting her shirt slightly. "Samey, Scarlett and I were just, uh, making sure there was nothing to see."

Sky placed her hands on her hips. "I'm sure you were. Just like that sleep over two weeks ago when you accidentally 'tripped', pulling off my shirt," Sky said sarcastically.

"If it's any consolation, we really couldn't see anything." Scarlett mentioned. She adjusted her glasses. "Dave was standing before the crack the whole time… frustratingly."

"Thanks Scarlett," Sky admitted sincerely.

"Not even that cute bum." Samey said with a pout.

"Wait," Topher interrupted. "Let's go back a bit about this slumber party. What happened?"

Sky huffed. She walked over top of the boys, heading back into the main room. The girls followed her.

"Dude," Shawn said. "You're wearing Sky's clothes. How cool is that?"

"Well thanks to you cockblocks, that's all I have."

"Don't worry, you're such a wet blanket that there is no chance you would have done anything," Shawn assured him.

"Thanks?" Dave responded hesitantly.

Topher grabbed Dave by the shoulders. "I see now the errors of our ways. You must understand that your bros are greatly sorry for our mistakes." Topher turned to the rest of the boys, placing him hand over his heart. "It is an unfallible rule in the bro code that we help each other's dicks to get off, not stop them!"

"Phrasing," Beardo pointed out.

"Right. Thanks Beardo." Topher grabbed Dave by the shoulders again. "Don't worry Dave. We will make up for blocking your dick. We will assist you scoring with Sky. Your dick is in good hands."

"Phrasing!" Beardo called out.

"Did that come out weird?" Topher asked. He shook his head. "Anyways, let's make a pact, here, now. All for one and one for all boys!" Topher said putting his hand out. One by one they each placed a hand together in the middle of a circle. "Tonight we separate the men from the boys. Let's hit it!"

Beardo began to bob his head he then covered his mouth and began rapping, "Shimy shimmy ya, shimmy yam, shimmy yay, Gimme the mic so I can take it away. Off on a natural charge, bon voyage, Yeah, from the home of the Dodgers, Brooklyn squad!" Everyone turned to Beardo and eyed him strangely. Beardo stopped and lowered his hand. "Not an invitation to rap?" Everyone shook their heads and headed back into the main room.

In the main room, Leonard descended the stairs to the basement. He held in his hands a bag of chips. "Hark. I bring supplies. Potatoes of the most exotic thin style."

Sky grabbed the chips from him, and handed him the hat with the names. "Pick one out," she ordered, still a little angry.

"Right," Leonard spoke, unaware of what was going on. He reached into the hat, saying to himself "ofbitchitus!" He pulled out a piece of paper and read the name:

"Jasmine."

"Yes!" Jasmine called out. Everyone turned to stare at her. "I mean, oh no…"

_Afterword:_

_So this chapter was definitely a bit longer than the last few. Even though it was Leonard's chapter it didn't really focus all that much on him but we felt this was the perfect chance to progress Dave and Sky a little bit. This one was a lot of fun to write and we hope you enjoyed it._

_Please Leave a Review._

_Till Next Time - Nyhlus and BJ_


	7. Jasmine's Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: The following chapter contains: coarse language, mature humor, suggestive adult themes and alcohol use. YOU have been WARNED.

Jasmine's Turn

_Jasmine_

Year: Junior

School Clubs: Drama Club, Girl's Soccer Team, Orienteering Club

Role In Cinderella: Set Designer

Things she wants to make clear: never had a pet kangaroo, never seen a dingo eat a baby, doesn't eat vegemite.

...

"This is going to be fun." Jasmine spoke with a smile.

"Of course, only someone as twisted as you would enjoy getting a turn." Sky commented as they went back to where they were sitting.

"I'm looking forward to my turn." Sugar said.

"And the rest of us will be looking forward to the apocalypse before that happens." Topher spoke with a shiver. All the guys re-entered the main room. Gradually everyone began to fill in their spaces around the circle.

"Is this all we are going to be doing tonight?" Max questioned. "Because I find it quite boring."

"Ya just need more booze!" Sugar declared. She grabbed Max, pulled open his mouth and began to pour beer down his throat again.

"GUAHGHAGHAG!" Max sounded as he struggled to escape Sugar's grip, but he was too weak to even effect Sugar in the slightest.

"Okay Sugar that's enough. Don't kill the child." Amy told her.

"Y'all are no fun." Sugar spoke releasing him. Max dropped to the floor and began to cough violently. He then got on all fours and scurried as far away from Sugar as possible.

Jasmine grabbed the bottle. She placed it down on the ground and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing." She gave the bottle one big spin. Round and round the bottle spun. Jasmine found the complete randomness of the bottle spinning exciting. She could not wait to see who it landed on. The bottle began to slow down, one by one it passed losing speed each time, until it was about to stop at:

Sugar.

Jasmine nearly shrieked. Everyone leaned back in horror. A smirk grew on Sugar's face. The bottle moved at microscopic speed as it was just about to stop.

"No!" Shawn cried out as he ran into the circle. He kicked the bottle up into the air. It smashed against the far wall. Shawn looked down to see Sugar staring at him. "Uh," he paused for a second trying to come up with an excuse. "Zombies! I saw some zombies in that window!" He cried out pointing at the basement window in front of him. Everyone turned and looked at the window. Nothing was there.

"I don't see shit." Sugar said.

"They were definitely there." Shawn spoke with conviction.

Sugar turned back, "Why'd you have to kick the bottle?"

"What?" Shawn asked like he had no idea what she was talking about. He looked down at the ground. "I kicked the bottle? Did not even notice. Too alarmed by the zombies." He lied. "But I'm sure we can all agree that it was completely unclear about who it was going to land on and it should be re-spun."

"What a bunch of horse shit! It was going to land on me!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Let's put it to a vote, all in favour of a re-spin?" Topher asked the group. Every single one of them raised their hand except for Sugar. Jasmine let out a huge sigh of relief. "Alright let's re-spin!"

"Not so fast!" Sugar demanded. "If there really is Zombies out there, shouldn't you go check it out?" Sugar pressed Shawn.

Shawn looked at her for a second. "Uh, yeah, I can go scout it out. It's my thing after all."

"I'll join you." Jasmine spoke getting up from the ground.

"Alright, let's pause then. All brave souls report outside for Zombie hunting." Topher said to everyone. A bunch stood up as well.

...

_Two Weeks Ago on the Stage_

Jasmine knelt on the ground. Before her, the large wooden backdrop of the castle was laid out. In her hand, she held onto a thick paintbrush. Her sleeves were rolled up, and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Roughly, she dabbed out the white paint. Off the stage, a stereo played a Men at Work CD. Jasmine bobbed her head with the music. Shawn, wearing a Romero t-shirt, pushed a rack of clothes from the Drama room. Noticing him in the corner of her eye, Jasmine said "G'day Shawn."

Shawn paused, and leaned back on the rack. "Hey Jasmine. Working away?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "You got that right. Trying get the last of the painting down for these back drops." She stood up, rolling her shoulders. "It's a pain, but it has to be done. What are you doing with those costumes?"

Shawn turned to look at the rack. "I'm taking a bunch of them home. I need to do some alterations. A lot of them are held up just by pins at the moment. We don't want someone's costume falling apart on the stage."

Jasmine laughed. "That would be tragic. You know, I think it's really cool that you're doing costumes and make-up. Breaking down gender stereotypes is pretty kick ass."

"You think so?" Shawn said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "Well, I think your sets are, like, really good."

"Thanks Shawn." Jasmine knelt back down on her knees.

"Can I ask you a question?" Shawn prodded.

"Shoot," Jasmine said, not looking up.

"Didn't you say you wanted to act when you joined the club?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you audition then?" Shawn asked. "There was a number of roles you could have tried for."

Jasmine smiled. "Do you really think so? I don't remember seeing any part call for an Australian Amazon."

"It's all in the interpretation. Given enough time, I probably could have made some bitching amazonian armor to go over Cinderella's dress," Shawn said confidently. "Although, I sure Ella would not have been willing to give up that role while her heart is still beating."

"It's alright Shawn. I like making sets anyway. It lets me act artistic without high standards," Jasmine assured him. "Could I ask you a question?"

"It's only fair."

"What's with the zombies? I mean I get that they are your thing but don't you think you go a little too far with it? You realize how much of a dork it makes you seem right? It can be fun at times but it's like, super, super, unsexy. You don't really believe they're real right?"

Shawn could only muster a half smile. "Uh, I," he struggled to answer. "I guess I just like the idea of excitement could be just around the corner. It's something to get my adrenaline pumping. I feel like nothing happens here. Everything is so dull. The threat of zombies actually makes me feel more alive. I guess I just hate being trapped in the mundane."

"I get that," Jasmine added. "Too bad it's not going to get you laid."

"Yeah," Shawn agreed.

...

"Zombies! Here Zombies Zombies Zombies!" Dave called out as if he was calling for a lost dog. He then took a large swig of the beer he was carrying. He stood in the middle of the backyard of Leonard's house. He looked over at Shawn who was standing with the others on the back deck. "I think they're gone."

Shawn nodded. "I guess it was a false alarm everyone." He told the others. "We can head back inside now."

"Now hold on one gosh darn minute." Sugar interjected. "That's it? We could be in serious danger here. We should take this seriously." The others looked at her, unsure if she was just pushing Shawn's buttons or being serious.

Shawn sighed. "Alright, Dave and Rodney, you're team A, you guys check the left side of the house. Jasmine and I are team B, we will take the right. Scarlett." Shawn looked over to see Scarlett leaning against the back doorway smoking. "Um, keep guarding that door." Scarlett gave him a thumbs up. "The rest of you are dismissed. Don't want to have any unnecessary casualties. Team A we'll meet you at the front in five minutes, god's speed." Shawn spoke completely nonchalantly and unenthusiastically.

Dave and Rodney nodded, heading to left of the house. Shawn and Jasmine headed right. When Shawn and Jasmine reached the middle of the right side of the house Shawn leaned against the wall and took out a joint. He lit it up and took a couple puffs.

"Why were you so uncommitted back there?" Jasmine asked Shawn. "I mean this is was a golden opportunity to utilize your Zombie know how in a serious fashion."

Shawn shook his head. "Because there's no threat here. I just made it up. I'm not about to commit to a lie. It's one thing to be into a doomsday situation, it is entirely another thing to cry wolf about it at every opportunity. I'll lose the respect of the others so fast if I do that. I don't want to be considered a joke." Shawn explained.

"Really? That's your reason? Because everyone considers you a joke. Literally everyone. No one respects this whole zombie thing. Even Dave sometimes worries that you're suffering from mild psychosis."

Shawn froze, the spliff between his thumb and finger.

"I wouldn't worry about it though. At least you have fun with it." Jasmine said to him. Shawn shrugged, then offered Jasmine the joint. She reached over and grabbed it. "Thanks." She took a couple puffs from it. "You know, this club has some eccentric characters. Yourself included. Even though you might be one of the more obvious ones, you've got your shit together. That's better than I do."

"What do you mean?"

Jasmine leaned against the wall right next to Shawn. "I wanted to act this year. I really really wanted to act. I know I told you it was no big deal, but that's not true. I actually cared a lot about it." She took long toke of the joint. "I wanted to be one of the sisters, along with Samey. We were going to audition together. But I got too self conscious about my height and backed out last minute. No one wanted to see a beast like me anyway. They wanted one of those prim and proper girls, like the twins or Ella. Real girls."

"I think you're a real girl. Just because you look a little different, doesn't mean you're not one of them."

"Coming from the zombie freak."

"Exactly. The most important thing I learned when I was younger was to stop giving a fuck about what other people thought. If they wrote me off for liking zombies, then they were as good as zombies themselves. But you know what ended up happening after that? People started to respect me for being the zombie guy." Jasmine laughed a little. Shawn smiled along with her. "I'm serious. For the public speaking requirement in English class, my topic has been Zombies for eight years in a row. At first they laughed at me, to my face. Now? I get compliments for new and interesting angles I explore. I'm sure if you had more confidence, then everyone would recognize that you're one of the coolest, cutest girls in the grade."

"Thanks Shawn," Jasmine said, finding herself blushing a little. "and thank you for saving me before, from Sugar." Jasmine spoke softy.

Shawn bogarted the joint and waved his hand up. "Don't thank me too much for that one, I would have done it for anyone in that room. Kissing Sugar would be worse than any Zombie horde, no one deserves that."

Jasmine chuckled. "When I spin again I hope it lands on you." Shawn's eyes widened, he turned away to hide his embarrassment. Hiding behind the corner of the house, Dave and Rodney who had been spying on them, high-fived for Shawn.

After a couple seconds of awkward silence Jasmine looked down at her watch. "Guess we should meet the other two."

"Let's go." Shawn spoke flicking what was left of the joint to the ground. The two walked to the front of the house, they turned the corner and met with Dave and Rodney. "Find any Zombies?"

Rodney shook his head. "Nope. But we did find a dead bird floating in their rain barrel. Dave gagged for like three minutes straight."

"Thanks for mentioning that Rodney." Dave spoke as placed his hand on his face.

"Well, let's report to home base." Shawn said. They all nodded and headed back inside. They met up with Scarlett in the kitchen as she was returning from having her smoke. They headed down the stairs to the basement where everyone was waiting. "Happy to report. We are Zombie free!" Everyone cheered. Those rejoining the group all took their places. Shawn however went over and grabbed a new beer. He then sat down next to Jasmine. "Cheers." He said to her.

Jasmine looked over at him and smiled. "Cheers mate." She said clunking her bottle against his. She then reached for the bottle on the ground and gave it a good spin. Round and round the bottle spun. Jasmine watched it intently again, this time however, she did not have the same excitement she had had for it landing on someone random. This time she wanted it to land on someone specific. Shawn held his breath, hoping desperately for it to land on him. Images ran through his mind of getting the chance to kiss Jasmine. The bottle began to slow down, everyone leaned in close as it finally landed on:

Sky.

All the guys' eyes widened, along with Samey. Shawn shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "Can't be disappointed about that," he said to himself.

Jasmine audibly sighed, sitting back. Sky rolled her eyes. "Great. This again," Jasmine commented.

Topher, Rodney, Beardo, Shawn, and Dave dogpiled in jubilation.

Sky just crossed her arms. "Real mature guys. What if I just took a dare again?"

"Over my dead body," Topher yelled. He took out a match, lit it, and dropped it on the dare hat. It burst into flames immediately, burning up all the paper with the dares on them.

"Holy Shit!" Leonard called out. "What the fuck Topher! FIREGOOUTIOUS!" He called out as he poured his beer over the flaming hat, putting it out. "You have any idea how dangerous that was?"

"Doesn't matter. Worth it." Topher spoke looking at Sky intensely.

"Aw come on Sky. It won't be that bad. No matter how much these boys act like complete pigs." Jasmine said to her. Jasmine then turned to Samey, "And so long you don't drool too much."

"That's easy for you to say. Well, at least we got in some practice two weeks ago at that slumber party." Sky said rolling her eyes. All the guys stopped roughhousing to stare at them with pure wonder.

Topher went up to Sky and grabbed her two hands and held them together. "Please, I'll do anything. Anything! I'll dress in drag, I'll dye my hair pink, just please invite me to your next sleepover."

Jasmine got up and pushed Topher away from Sky. She then looked down at Sky. "You want to have fun with this? How about a little Good girl, Bad girl?"

"How about Bad Girl Bad Girl?" Beardo chimed in.

"Shut up Beardo. Not asking for suggestions." Jasmine said.

Sky brought her finger to her mouth, "Please, be gentle." She asked in a very soft delicate voice, seemingly mocking Ella from earlier. Jasmine grabbed the back of Sky's head and slowly brought her face right up close to hers. All the guys leaned on each other. Samey gripped her sister's shoulder tightly in anticipation. Once Amy figured out what Samey was doing she immediately swatted her away.

Jasmine lowered her head and met her lips. The kiss was strong. Sky could feel the force coming from Jasmine. Sky then added a touch of tongue which Jasmine was not expecting. They stayed liplocked for a couple more seconds before finally coming apart. Sky then in a joking fashion allowed herself to become limp and let Jasmine catch her in her arms.

All the guys stood up clapping. Dave and Shawn fist bumped. Samey could not stop smiling. Sky then stood back up. "Not bad." She commented.

"Not bad yourself." Jasmine said with a wink.

"Nuff, of this lovey dovey stuff, let's move on." Sugar blurted out handing the hat to Jasmine.

Jasmine grabbed it, she reached in and pulled out a name.

"Ella."

"Oh Yes!" Ella called out. She winked at Dave.

"Oh No!" Dave called out.

_Afterword:_

_Thank you everyone for reading this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write. It was nice in this chapter to have characters having fun with the kiss._

_Please Leave a Review._

_Till Next Time - Nyhlus and BJ_


	8. Ella's Turn

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: The following chapter contains: coarse language, mature humor, suggestive adult themes and alcohol use. YOU have been WARNED.

Ella's Turn

_Ella_

Year: Sophomore

School Clubs: Drama Club, Glee Club

Role In Cinderella: Cinderella

Favourite Disney Princesses: Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Belle, Pocahontas, Bambi

...

"I'm so excited!" Ella cheered jumping up and down clapping her hands. Dave watched her while he chugged down the remainder of his beer.

Rodney pulled over the case of beer left by the stairs, grabbing himself one. "Want one Topher?" He asked, extending a bottle in his hand.

"Sure," Topher plucked it from Rodney's grasp. He scooted over a bit, so that he was next to Scarlett. "You want this?" He asked with a sly smile.

Scarlett stood up, adjusting her hair. "I am perfectly capable of grabbing one for myself," she informed him, heading over to Rodney.

"I'll have it," Amy said, reaching out her hand.

"Yeah. Whatever," Topher said, his eyes following Scarlett. Amy grabbed it with a groan.

Scarlett walked up to Rodney. "Pass me one of those," she paused, "actually, make it two." Rodney handed her two beers.

Dave rushed over to Rodney and grabbed a beer from one of the cases. He popped it open and began to chug it down. Shawn walked over to him. "Dude, relax."

"How can I relax? Operation Sky Hookup is about to be ruined." Dave spoke in defeat, continuing to quickly down his beer.

"Come on man, you know the odds of her landing on you are so slim. You'd have to be the unluckiest guy in the world for it to actually land on you." Shawn said. Dave forcefully glared at him for a moment, Dave's eyes knowing. "You're right. It's totally going to land on you." Shawn reached into the case and pulled out a new beer, "Drink up!" He spoke joining Dave in chugging down.

"Okay! I'm going to spin!" Ella declared.

"Oh this is going to be good." Sugar said sinisterly chowing down on the bag of chips.

"She's got the chips! Grab it!" Jasmine called out. Everything then rushed over, tried to restrain Sugar, and grab the chip bag.

"Oh no you don't!" Sugar exclaimed. She was able to force them off her with one hand as she lifted the bag of chips up to her face with her other hand and began inhaling them. The others all tried to reach up and grab the bag, but even Jasmine with her large reach was completely unable to overwhelm Sugar.

With the help of everyone holding Sugar down, Jasmine was finally able to snatch the bag from Sugar. Jasmine shook the bag, but then exasperated in disappointment. "Empty. God damn it Sugar you are just the worst."

Everyone let go of Sugar and stared at her with disapproval. Sugar burped, and chuckled to herself. "Oh boy, those were good."

The others shook their heads as they all went back to sitting around the circle. Ella turned her attention back to the bottle. She lifted it up and gave it a good look over. "What a lovely bottle." She commented.

"Truly a work for the ages." Scarlett said sarcastically.

Ella placed the bottle down on the floor delicately and then gave it a light pat. "Okay little buddy, you know what to do."

"Did she really just talk to the bottle?" Max observed.

"What an attention whore." Amy whispered to her sister. She then put up her hand in front of Samey before she could respond. "Don't say anything."

"She's so cute and innocent, I think I'm going to die," Jasmine said gripping her sides.

"Yup." Dave said nonchalantly sipping his beer.

_One Year Ago_

"Hello?" Ella asked, poking her head into the drama club room.

It was dimly lit. A small stereo was playing a Radiohead tape: Kid A. The only person in the room was Dave. He sat at the table, with a thin book in his hands. He turned his head towards Ella, surprised by the interruption.

"Hi?" Dave asked suspiciously.

Ella walked into the room. She wore a delicate pink dress with a bow in her hair. "Is this the room for the drama club?' She asked.

Dave nodded, turning back to his book. "Sure is. If you're looking for your money back too, then you are out of luck. Read the ticket. A Midsummer's Night Dream: no refunds. No matter how much you beg, you're not getting anything back."

"No! I wouldn't want to do that. I thought the performance was wonderful! I especially liked when Puck set fire to Bottom's donkey head. It looked very real."

Dave sighed. "It was real. I do not have the faintest idea why Leonard thought a fireball in that scene would make it better. That was our only donkey head too."

"Oh. Well... I thought it was great. I was hoping to audition to become a member of the club," she said with a soft smile.

"No need to audition," Dave continued to look at his book. "If you want in, then you're in. We only do auditions for acting parts. You're in luck too. Considering every Junior has just quit after that disaster of a play, except Leonard, there's more than enough room for you."

"There's no audition process?"

"Nope, Congratulations you're the newest member of the drama club."

"Really? Oh joy!" She chirped, jumping up and down clapping.

She stood afterwards with her hands on her lap, watching Dave read.

"There are club forms on the far table, grab one and fill it out."Dave remarked.

"Okay," Ella said, as she grabbed one of the pieces of paper, she sat down opposite from him.

"You're a freshman?"

"Yes," Ella nodded. "What are you reading?"

"No Exit. It's a play by Sartre."

"That sounds like it must be funny."

Dave turned to look at her, trying to figure if she was making a joke or not.

Ella felt self conscious in his gaze. She turned her head down focusing on the form she was filling out. "This is a really nice club room. I'm sure you have such great fun in here. I'm really looking forward to working with all of you. I love theatre, especially musicals. My favourites are Disney movies, but I also like the Sound of Music and Singing in the Rain," she rambled on.

Dave turned his head back towards his book. "Well, you're going to fit right in here," he commented.

She turned just enough to see him out of the corner of her eye, and smiled. "Finished!" She called out standing up.

Dave got up as well; he reached over and grabbed the paper. "Great, I'll get this to Leonard. I'm Dave by the way. Welcome to the family."

Ella squealed in excitement. She rushed over and gave Dave a hug. Dave was surprised by her actions and stood there unsure how to act. Ella just squeezed him tightly, "Thank you so much Dave! You're so cool!" With that she let go and skipped out of the club room, as she passed the door, Shawn walked in.

"Who was that?" Shawn asked.

Dave peered down at the name on the piece of paper. "Ella. Our newest member."

"Huh, well she looked kinda cute." Shawn commented.

"I guess so. Not really my type." Dave admitted. "I like a tough girl who can kick my ass."

"I hear that!" Shawn called out in agreement. They high-fived each other.

...

"Alright. Here goes!" Ella called out, giving the bottle a quick tug.

It rolled around on the ground circling the teens. However, Ella had her eyes focused squarely on Dave. Dave did not notice, because he was turned towards the bottle, holding his breath. It continued around, starting to slow down, till it came to a final stop before:

Dave.

"Ah!" Dave called out, grabbing at his hair. "What are the odds?"

"I'm excited too," Ella clapped, missing his meaning.

"1/13. That's 7.692%," Scarlett added. She finished her beer.

"Great. Thanks," Dave said dryly. "What if I took a dare?"

"No luck. Topher burned the hat when I landed on Sky," Jasmine reminded Dave.

"Shit," Dave remarked.

"Not to worry. I have another one," Topher informed the group. He then pulled an identical hat filled with small pieces of paper out from behind his back. "It's important to bring a spare."

"How many hats do you have?" Sky called out. "And why the hell did you burn the last one!"

"For dramatic effect, obviously," Topher said. "Seriously, sometimes I feel like I'm the only one who understands what being in a Drama club means."

"Sometimes I think you're the only one that doesn't understand what being in a Drama club means." Jasmine remarked back.

Dave stared intensely at the new hat. He rubbed his temples in frustration. "I will, uh, I will." Dave began to mutter turning between Ella's excited face and Sky's indifference. "Um, ah, I will, uh."

"Take five!" Shawn called out running over and pushing Dave into the other room. Topher, Rodney, and Beardo followed closely behind them. Beardo closed the door once they were all in. The guys all went into a circle, locked arms and huddled together. "Okay guys we need to think! Operation Sky Hookup hangs in the balance."

"I have to do the dare," Dave spoke in a daze, shaking his head.

Shawn shook his head, "Dave, think about this. You nearly vomited at the idea Max's dare. You might not survive having to do one yourself." Shawn said in a serious tone.

"But they can't all be that gross right? Sky's dare was fine. He could totally pull that off." Beardo said.

"Yeah..." Topher spoke. "But that was one of the easiest dares. They get much worse. There are ones which you definitely are not going to be able to do. One is literally to lick Rodney's armpit."

Dave immediately had to fight back gagging.

"But he can't kiss her!" Rodney insisted. "If he kisses Ella, then they might fall in love!"

Everyone turned and stared at Rodney in confusion. "Dude, do you seriously have no idea how basic human interaction works?" Topher said.

"Here's an idea. How about you boys stop wasting time already and Dave mans the fuck up." Scarlett spoke within the huddle. Everyone jumped back in surprise, startled by her appearance, having not noticed her enter the huddle.

In defeat Dave walked over and opened the door to the main room. He took a few steps and looked up at everyone else staring back at him "I'll do the kiss," he said, his face white as a ghost.

"YES!" Ella screamed out pumping her fists in the air. When she saw everyone looking at her weirdly she just coughed, "I mean, oh joy!" She spoke softly.

Dave shared a quick look with Sky. Sky raised her eyebrows, giving off a slight shrug. Dave took a deep breath. "Let's get this over with."

Ella crossed the circle. She sat down on her knees, blushing. She plumped out her lips, closing her eyes. Dave moved slowly towards her, hesitating more with each inch. After a second, Ella's eyes shot open. A fierce passion burned in her eyes. Her face turned aggressive, almost carnal. "Fuck this," she said, leaping forward. She pushed Dave onto his back, pinning his shoulders to the ground.

"What the?" Dave let out in shock. He had no time to say anything further.

Ella grabbed both sides of his head, leaning in to an intense kiss. Dave was overwhelmed. He could not breathe. Her tongue shot into his mouth. "GEHHEHT OOHHFF," he struggled to say, flailing his arms in the air. Ella grabbed the front of his shirt, and started to pull it off. Her hips began to move rhythmically, rubbing on Dave's stomach. Dave struggled to move, but her grip was tight. She nearly peeled the shirt off him, letting out a deep long moan.

Finally, Sky got up, lightly kicking Ella off Dave. "That's enough. You'll stretch my shirt," she said, perturbed.

Dave stayed lying on the ground, taking deep breaths, his arms extended. Ella stirred on the ground, rubbing her forehead. "What just happened?" She asked, as if waking from a daze. "How did I get over here? Wasn't I just in the circle?"

"Please. You're going to pretend like you didn't do that?" Sky accused her. "We all saw how you just acted. Your innocent façade's not going to trick us anymore."

"I, I don't understand," Ella spoke like a deer in headlights. She turned to look at the group who were all eyeing her with suspicion. "What? Is there something on me?" She asked, rubbing her cheek.

Dave sat up. He turned to the boys. "What the hell guys? Why didn't any of you help me? I thought we made a pack."

"Yeah. You _really _looked like you needed to be saved. I'm going to formally request now that if I am making out with one of the most popular girls in school, then for the love of God save me," Topher said sarcastically. Topher turned to Rodney. "Pass me a beer."

Rodney walked over to the case. "Uh," he muttered under his breath.

"What's up?" Topher asked.

"There's none left," Rodney spoke. He held up the second 24 pack, demonstrating that it was empty.

"What? Already? Shit." Topher took a deep breath. "This sucks. The stores will be closed by this time," he remarked. "Alright," he held his arms in the air, "there's no need to panic," he spoke with batted breath. "Beardo. You got any more weed?"

Beardo reached into his pocket, revealing empty hands, shaking his head. "I got nothing."

"Alright," Topher nodded. "Now it's time to panic!" he called out, grabbing at his hair.

"Hey man," Leonard put his hand reassuringly on Topher's shoulder. "It's okay. We can still have a cool party without any of that stuff. I made a whole list of games we can play sober that will be fun to do after spin the bottle. I even made all of you character sheets for a quick game of dnd."

"Noooo!" Topher cried to the heavens dropping to his knees.

_Afterword:_

_Thank you reading this chapter. We hope you enjoyed it. This one was a lot of fun to write. Sorry for the delay._

_Please Leave a Review._

_Till Next Time - Nyhlus and BJ_


	9. Out Looking (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: The following chapter contains: coarse language, mature humor, suggestive adult themes and alcohol use. YOU have been WARNED.

Out Looking (Part 1)

Everyone sat in silence. The later tracks of a My Chemical Romance CD played. No one said anything. They all had long faces, disappointed that the party might not keep going at its current rate. They were out of everything.

"I can get us more alcohol," Scarlett suggested.

Everyone perked up and looked at her. "Really?" Sky asked.

"And how do you expect to do that?" Jasmine asked doubtful.

Scarlett sat back in her chair with her legs crosses, playing with a smoke between her fingers. Topher watched her intently, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. "Easy. I can steal it from my parents. My father stashes some cases of beer in the garage. They've also got a huge liquor cabinet that they rarely touch. No one's going to notice. And even if they do they'll just blame it on my rebellious sister in college. I don't live too far away from here. It won't take me too long." Scarlett informed the rest with a cool calmness.

"Alright!" Topher called out. He stood up, addressing the group as a whole. "Then we're decided. We're officially putting the game on break to get some more supplies."

Scarlett stood up from her seat in the basement. She stretched her arms in the air. "If we're going to grab the alcohol from my parent's place, let's go soon. Rodney, you're with me. I need you to carry it."

"You. Tire. Fan. Baseball," Rodney said incoherently, standing up, nodding his head.

"Do me a favour babe," Scarlett said, "don't talk anymore."

"Theft! So devious! I shall join you!" Max called out stumbling to his feet, nearly falling over himself. His face was flush with the booze Sugar poured down his throat.

"Um, no." Scarlett told him straight.

Max shook his head violently. "Nonsense! How you could possibly think you can achieve something so evil without my help? I am coming and that is final!" Max declared. He then let off a loud burp.

Scarlett recognizing there was no reasoning with the now completely intoxicated Max, covered her face with her hands. "Jesus Christ. Fine! Just don't get in the way. And you're going to have to carry some of it on the way back. Let's go." With that, Scarlett and Rodney walked up and out of the basement. Max stumbled up behind them.

Sky felt her stomach rumble. Jasmine heard it and looked over. "We should get more snacks."

Sky leaned in close to Jasmine. "What's the point? Sugar's going to eat all of them anyway."

"Well," Jasmine whispered. "How about we take her with us, go through some back streets and ditch her part way through. That way we don't have to deal with her for the rest of the party."

"Jasmine!" Sky whispered giving her a nudge. "That's really mean."

"This is Sugar we're talking about." Jasmine replied stoically.

"Right. Forgot. Fuck that bitch. It's a good plan." Sky looked over and saw Ella was watching Dave with a look of wonder and admiration. "Let's bring Ella along too."

"I don't know what you two are talking about but I'm coming too." Samey spoke sitting on the other side of Jasmine.

Jasmine shrugged. "Okay let me fill you in on the plan. I should tell Ella too." She looked over at Ella. "Hey Ella mate! Can you come over here for a second?" Jasmine called out. Ella got up and walked over to Jasmine.

Topher turned to the Beardo. "Hey man, can you do me a favour? If I give some cash will you go buy me some cigarettes?"

"Yeah man, cool." Beardo agreed.

"You da boss!" Topher slapped a bill into Beardo's hand. He then turned to Dave and Shawn. "Shawn! We need weed."

"Tell me something I don't already know." Shawn said.

"Zombies don't exist and will never exist." Topher informed him.

Shawn stared at Topher for a second. "That was rhetorical." Shawn sighed. "I know a guy. Not too far from here."

"Perfect." Topher turned to the rest of the group. "Us guys are going to go grab some Mary Jane."

Topher and Shawn went to start walking up the stairs. Shawn noticed that Dave was starring over at Sky, who was in the mini huddle with Sky, Jasmine, Samey and Ella. "Dave, come on man, let's go."

"Nah, I don't feel comfortable going to a dealer. I'd rather stick around here. This might be a good time to get close to Sky." Dave spoke. Topher and Shawn just looked at each other. They both grabbed either side of Dave and pulled him up the stairs along with them. "Guys! What the hell!" Dave protested.

Once they were up the stairs, they let Dave go. "Sorry Dave, we can't leave you unsupervised when trying to get close to Sky."

"Why? You think I'm totally going to fuck it all up if you guys aren't here?"

"You'd totally fuck it all up if we aren't here," Topher said straight.

Dave nodded his head. "You're right." He placed a hand on Topher and Shawn's shoulders. "You're good friends."

"But a friend with weed is better." Topher declared. "Let's go." The three of them walked out the front door of the house, while Topher hummed the tune to the Placebo song.

After everyone had been filled in, the four girls stood up. "We're going to go grab more snacks. Sugar you should come with us." Jasmine spoke.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Sugar said getting up.

"I'll come too." Amy said.

"That's okay Amy. Why don't you stay?" Jasmine suggested.

"Are you serious? You're taking Sugar and Samey but not me." Amy said in shock.

"Yup!" Jasmine called out. The five girls quickly ran up the stairs and out of the basement.

Amy sat back in her seat with a huff crossing her arms. There was a tap on her shoulder. She looked over to see Beardo standing behind her. "Want to go grab some smokes?"

"Why the fuck would I do that?" Amy spitted out in annoyance.

"Cause otherwise you'll be stuck with him." Beardo motioned over to Leonard who was taking the opportunity to clean up the beer bottles scattered all over the basement.

"I'll be right behind you," Amy said.

…

"What a most evil turn of events," Max muttered to himself. He stumbled awkwardly as he walked, swaying from side to side. His face was flush and red. He could barely keep his balance on the sidewalk. Next to him, Rodney, wearing a baseball cap, watched over him with concern.

"It's alright little buddy," Rodney tried to assure Max.

Scarlett walked with her arms crossed in front of the other two. She stared straight ahead, not acknowledging them. "Don't try to encourage him Rodney," she remarked impatiently. She looked over the houses along the street. "We're close to my place. I'd rather if you would not draw attention to us by doing something stupid. I don't want to be associated with either of you."

"Stupid? I do not do 'stupid'. I do evil!" Max insisted.

"Sounds pretty stupid to me," Scarlett spoke. "Any thoughts Rodney?"

"Vase. Tire. Spaceship," Rodney muttered, blushing slightly at Scarlett's question.

"See Max? He agrees with me," Scarlett said. She lit a cigarette, and took one long drag. "Alright. Just so we are straight, this how this is going to go down. I am going to go into my house. You two will stay outside, silent. I will bring out a case of beer. You will continue to be silent. I will head into my house once more. Then, I will come out with the liquor. At this point, you will still be silent. We will return to the party, and appropriate debauchery. Do you nimrods understand?"

"What a *hick* sinister plan," Max announced.

"If you say anything more, I swear I will put this out on your eye socket," Scarlett threatened, indicating the cigarette burning between her fingers.

The three of them stopped before a large two story house. It was surrounded by white picket fences and six foot tall hedges.

"Here we are," Scarlett paused, raising up her hand. She pointed at the hedges by the side of the house. "You two will hide there. Understand?" Rodney and Max nodded their heads in unison. "Good. Now go!" Scarlett insisted.

Max rushed towards the hedges, diving onto the ground, tripping onto his stomach. Rodney followed him a little more cautiously, positioning himself behind the plant. Once they were in the spot Scarlett had pointed towards, he gave her enthusiastic thumbs up.

Scarlett rolled her eyes. She tossed the butt of her cigarette on the ground, stomped it out, and put a piece of gum in her mouth. Testing her breath, she carefully opened her front door, and sneaked into the house.

"I think it is sad how into me she is," Max commented off hand. He continued to lie on his stomach in the dirt. Rodney grabbed Max's shoulders, and pulled him up. "She can't even control herself when she's around me. Too bad for her, evil is my only love," Max continued to mutter.

"Love is a powerful thing," Rodney added.

The front door opened slightly. Scarlett squeezed through, dragging two large packs of beer. It clearly weighed her down as she tried to walk inconspicuously with it. Rodney stepped out from behind the hedge, but Scarlett's iron stare scared him back into place. She approached them, and set the beer down.

"Everything seems clear," she stated monotone. "My parents are asleep. I'll just be one more minute." Max looked as if he was about to speak. "And don't you dare make a peep, or I will cut you." She threatened him.

Scarlett headed back towards the door.

"Yep," Max nodded. "She is so into me."

Another minute passed. Scarlett came out of the house again. This time, she carried a large tote bag with a number of bottles in it. The lighter weight allowed her to move swifter. She began to cross her drive way towards Max and Rodney.

But, then a car turned into the driveway. The headlights were thrown onto Scarlett. She froze.

The car was an old black sedan. It stopped just before Scarlett. The engine cut, and the driver stepped out. She had blue and black hair, with a black chocker, a tight black shirt, a skirt with black tights, and large doc martins.

"Gwen?" Scarlett spoke in surprise.

"Well," Gwen said, crossing her arms, "if it isn't my little sister. Up to no good?"

...

"Where are we going? There's got to be a corner store closer to Leonard's." Amy complained with her arms crossed as she followed behind Beardo down a quiet suburban street.

"We're going to a specific place, I know the clerk there won't card. He's sort of a character." Beardo explained. "It's just up over here."

"Whatever." Amy spoke shaking her head. They turned a corner. There in front of them was crummy independent corner store. It looked poorly managed and maintained. Amy felt a little uneasy about entering it but followed behind Beardo regardless.

Beardo walked into the place he then waved at the cashier. The cashier perked up when he saw him. The guy was short and scruffy looking with an ugly blue tuque on. "Hey Beardo! My homie! How's it going eh?"

"Ezekiel, dude, just chilling." Beardo greeted him. He tried to match Ezekiel's enthusiasm but was clearly forcing it.

The two exchanged a fist bump. Amy looked around; the inside looked even more revolting than the outside. One of the fluorescent lights in the back of the store was flickering. A mop and bucket sat idly in the middle of one of the aisles overtop a large brown puddle. Amy inched closer to Beardo. It made Ezekiel notice her. "You brought one of your honeys too eh? Let me tell you Beardo's da bomb. One of the coolest dudes I know eh."

A shiver went down her spine being addressed. She cowered behind Beardo. "Amy's cool." Beardo told Ezekiel.

Ezekiel nodded his head. "Fo Sho eh. And a real hottie!" To which Amy found herself gagging at. Ezekiel started bobbing his head. "Yo Beardo, I've been dying to rap. Drop some beats brotha!" Beardo complied and started to beatbox a simple beat. "Yo! Yo! Check it!" Ezekiel began to freestyle rap. "The name's Ezekiel eh! That's my name eh! Check it out eh! Rapping to the beat eh! Got a toque eh! I slay them bitchez in a crazy way! No one can stop me! I'm a number one G! Up in the hishouzie!"

Amy found herself covering her ears and cringing at every line.

"Yo that was tight eh!" Ezekiel called out after finishing his little rap.

"You killed it man." Beardo complimented him. They exchanged another fist bump.

"So what can I do for you homie?" Ezekiel asked.

"Can I get two packs of Belmont?" Beardo replied.

"Anything for you homie." Ezekiel turned around and pulled off two packs of cigarettes off the shelf. Beardo dropped some bills onto the counter. Ezekiel passed him the packs.

"Check you later man." Beardo spoke.

"Come back anytime eh!" Ezekiel hollered at them as they exited.

...

"This is the place," Shawn pointed at a small blue house. Its windows were dark. A slick Camaro was parked in the driveway. "Okay, this is the place. Just head to the back door and knock. The guy's name is Duncan. He can be a little intimidating but he's cool."

"Wait," Dave interjected. "You're not going to come with us?"

"I will," Shawn clarified. "I just need to pee like a motherfucker. I'll go jump in someone's backyard. It's a bit rude to pee on your dealer's trees. I'll join you in a second. You guy's got this?"

"Absolutely." Topher nodded. "Let's go Dave." He headed down the side of the house. Dave lingered for a second, the anxiety building in him. Shawn signalled Dave to go, right before he leaped over a fence. Dave stood there for a moment alone on the front lawn, before rushing after Topher, hoping not to be left behind.

The back door was up a single small cement step. A light dangled above the door. It flashed erratically. Dave gulped as he saw it. Topher waved him over, and they stood before the door. "Don't worry man, I got this. Let me do the talking." Topher reached over and knocked on the door.

The door opened almost instantaneously. Standing in the doorway was a tall man with a large green Mohawk. He wore a white wife beater with baggy camo pants. The room reeked of weed. The apartment looked to be illuminated by a warm red florescent light. He stood there in silence and stared at them.

"Buddy! Duncan my man! We hear you got the stuff." Topher spoke with a smile.

"The stuff?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah, you know, the stuff!" Topher repeated. Duncan continued to just stare at them and not say anything. "Weed. We want weed." Topher clarified.

"No shit moron. How much you looking to buy?" Duncan asked.

"A dime bag or two," Topher said.

"Dime bag's thirty bucks."

"Thirty bucks! For a dime bag? Are you fucking crazy!" Topher exclaimed. "No way that's your regular price."

"It's not. That's my price for a bunch of random fuckwads who show up at my door unannounced in the middle of the fucking night and interrupt me from getting ready. Take it or leave it." Duncan declared.

Topher took a deep breath. "Hey listen asshole. You're a dealer. We're buyers. We want to make a transaction. No need for this kind of built up hostility." He put on the same fake smile as initially. "Now how about you let us in and we can make this interaction like two grownups?"

Topher took a step up to the doorway only to be blocked by Duncan. "Here's an idea. Why don't you fuck off." He snarled at Topher. Topher stepped back in fear. Duncan turned to Dave. "And who the fuck are you?"

Dave quivered in Duncan's gaze. "I'm..." he struggled to say. "I'm friends with Shawn."

"Really?" Duncan gave Dave a good look over with his cold stare. "Why didn't you say so? Anyone who's a friend with that zombie crazy kid is a friend of mine. Come on in!" Duncan ushered Dave through the door. Topher tried to follow behind Dave, but Duncan stretched out his hand, blocking Topher. "Not you pal."

"What? Come on. I'm friends with Shawn too. You really think Shawn would more likely be friends with a wet blanket like him, than me?" Topher tried to argue.

"Yes." Duncan said clearly.

Topher shrugged. "Yeah, you're probably right. What do I have to do to get in as well?"

"Duncan!" Shawn called out. He struggled to pull himself up over a seven foot tall wood fence. "He's cool. He's with me." Shawn spoke. He dived off the fence, hitting the ground, rolling on his shoulder.

"Shawn. Good to see you." Duncan commented. He turned to Topher. "It's your lucky day, dork."

Topher gave him a half smile, and stepped into the apartment.

Shawn walked up to Duncan, and performed an elaborate hand shake.

"Any zombies tonight?" Duncan asked.

"None. We're all clear," Shawn informed him. "We're safe for today."

"Glad to hear it."

The two of them stepped into Duncan's house.

...

The five girls walked together down the middle of quiet suburban streets. These were back streets, completely void of life, no cars, no pedestrians, nothing. They turned at every at almost every corner going from street, to street, to street. "Y'all sure this is the most direct route?" Sugar asked.

"Oh yeah for sure mate, this is the problem with these suburbs, all the streets go every which way. Like a maze." Jasmine answered. She gave Sky a wink.

Sky smirked. They walked further in an awkward silence. "Hey Samey? I wanted to ask you something that I've been thinking. I hope it won't be too personal or anything."

"Shoot." Samey replied.

"So you're bisexual. That we know. I was wondering about Amy, like is she bisexual too? Since you're like twins and stuff." Sky spoke.

"You know, I've wondered that myself. But honestly, I have no idea. Amy's into guys. I know that. If she is also into girls, she is definitely not open about it like I am. And I know this might come as a big surprise but we are not particularly close sisters. We don't really talk about that stuff." Samey tried to explain.

The five walked up to a four way intersection. They walked right into the center. Jasmine turned to Sugar. "Hey just curious, which direction do you think Leonard's house is?"

Sugar was perplexed by the question. "Um," She looked around. "That way?" She spoke pointing back towards the way they came.

A smile grew on Jasmine's face. "Good good, just want to make sure you know where we are." Jasmine lied. She paused and looked around. She whistled for a second. "NOW!" She yelled. Jasmine and Samey sprinted down the street on the left of the intersection. Sky and Ella sprinted down the street on the right of the intersection.

Sugar stood there watching them run in complete confusion. "What's going on?" She called out. The others did not respond as they continued to run away. Pretty soon all four girls were gone and out of Sugar's sight. She just stood there dumbfounded in the middle of the intersection. "Gosh darn it." She huffed. "Motherfuckers."

On the left street Samey followed closely behind Jasmine. They ran for a couple of minutes. Samey glanced back. "I can't see her anymore!" She informed Jasmine. Jasmine hooked a right and they ran down a driveway and hid behind a random house. Both of them tried to catch their breath. "My hearts racing." Samey commented.

Jasmine hunched over taking deep breaths. "Mine too." She grabbed at her chest. After a few deep breaths she looked up and saw that hunched over she was the same height of Samey. Looking at Samey, Jasmine saw that she had a look on her face. "Samey?"

Samey took a step forward and pressed her lips on Jasmine's. It took Jasmine completely by surprise. Samey closed her eyes as she held the kiss and brushed her hand across Jasmine's chest. After a couple seconds she broke away.

"Oh." Jasmine whispered.

"Oh?"

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." Samey spoke turning away. "I don't know what came over me."

"Right." Jasmine said unsure what to say, her face flush.

"I." Samey paused, still unable to face Jasmine. "I like you."

"Like, like like?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes." Samey took a deep breath. She glanced up at Jasmine who had a look of confusion. She immediately turned away again. "Forget it. I'm an idiot. I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Jasmine reached over and grabbed Samey's hand, pulling Samey to face her. "Hey, I think it's great. I really do. I'm just surprised. I'm still processing it. It's a lot to take in." They looked into each other's eyes. They could still hear each other's heavy breathing. Samey looked down at her hand which Jasmine still had a firm grasp on. Jasmine followed her eyes and looked at their hands. They both glanced up and caught each others' eyes. They leaned in and locked lips. Jasmine immediately broke away, letting go of Samey's hand. "Let's go meet up with the other two." She spoke turning and walking back down the driveway they came.

Samey watched Jasmine walk away for a few seconds. "Samey you idiot," Samey said to herself.

On the right street Ella was having trouble keeping up with Sky. "Sky! Slow down! I can't keep up!" Sky however seemed to start running faster. Soon there was a sizeable gap between the two girls. "Sky!" Ella called out but got no response. Ahead Sky turned the corner of a street. Ella pushed herself to run as fast as she could to the corner. But once she got there, she looked down the corner and saw that Sky was gone. Ella couldn't run anymore and came to a stop. Worry began to fill Ella's face. "Sky! Where are you?" She called out.

Down the street about ten houses, Sky hid behind a house, watching Ella. Sky was satisfied with herself, completing her ulterior motive of losing Ella too. Sky began to look at how she would cross through the backyard of the house she was hiding behind, jump a fence and be in the clear. Before she could act though she heard Ella call out her name. This time it stopped Sky in her tracks. She could hear genuine dread in Ella's voice. Sky turned around and peeked out from her hiding stop at Ella. Ella was pacing around and looked to be quite scared.

"I don't know where to go. Oh god where am I," Ella began muttering to herself.

There was nothing Sky wanted to do more than leave her, especially after her kissing Dave like she did. But at the same time, she could not just leave such an innocent girl alone like this, scared out of her wits. It made Sky think about Sugar and how she did the same thing. But then she remembered it was Sugar. She'd be more afraid for anyone who'd be dumb enough to try and cause Sugar any trouble.

Ella walked over to the curb. She sat down and hunched over into a ball. She covered her head with her arms and tried to think of happy thoughts like talking squirrels and cupcakes. After a minute there was a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Sky standing in front of her.

"Hey," Sky said half heartedly. "Sorry, I was so focused on running I didn't realize I lost you."

Ella sprang forward and wrapped her arms around Sky which took her by surprise. "Sky! Oh my god! You came back! Oh thank you! I was so scared! You're my hero! Thank you! Thank you! I'll never doubt you again! I'm so happy you found it in your cold heart for a second to care about someone other than yourself!"

Sky raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what was that last part?"

"What? Huh? Oh nothing." Ella spoke innocently pulling away from Sky. "Let's go find the others!" She spoke immediately changing the subject. "You know the way right?"

Sky glared at Ella, contemplating whether she should try to lose her again. "Yeah, this way." Sky spoke with disdain. She turned and started to walk down the street. Ella followed closely behind her with a skip in her step.

_Afterword:_

_We hope you liked this chapter. The characters going off on their little excursions was initially only going to be one chapter but we ended up having to split it in two since it ended up being so large. So look forward to the next part. And don't worry, the cameos keep coming next part too._

_Please Leave a Review._

_Till Next Time – Nyhlus and BJ_


	10. Out Looking (Part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

Warning: The following chapter contains: coarse language, mature humor, suggestive adult themes, drugs and alcohol use. YOU have been WARNED.

Out Looking (Part 2)

Scarlett and Gwen stood staring at each other in the driveway. Scarlett gripped the bag of booze she was holding tightly. "What are you doing here?" Scarlett demanded.

"I'm here to visit for the weekend. You knew I was coming," Gwen remarked with a smile. She reached into the back seat of her car, and pulled out a leather jacket, putting it on. "Aren't you glad to see your older sister? You don't look too pleased."

"But at this hour?"

"I'm about to head to a party. Thought I'd drop the car off here first. You know, being responsible and shit. Last thing I need is a DUI." Gwen walked up to Scarlett, and pulled out one of the bottles from the bag in Scarlett's hands. "I think I might need some of this too." She unscrewed the top, and took a swig. "Now. What's my perfect little sister doing stealing our parent's alcohol?"

"I'm not stealing it. They told me I could use it," Scarlett insisted.

"Bullshit. They are my parents too. There's no way I am going to believe that. I bet you were planning on putting the blaming on me, weren't you? Just like how you made me take the fall when they found that pack of cigarettes in the house."

Scarlett was silent.

"Look. I kind of dig this whole cool thing that you're going for. It's a lot better than the stick in the mud you used to be, but it is getting a bit much. You know, if you keep acting like you're better than everyone you meet, kicking them under your shoes at every step, you're just isolating yourself. Maybe if you treated everyone else with a little more respect, you might actually get some friends."

In the bushes, Max and Rodney watched the altercation silently. Max was not doing well. He was beginning to gag, only a step away from vomiting. The alcohol was threatening to come back out again. Rodney rubbed Max's back assuringly. "It's okay. You can make it," he whispered, terrified of what Scarlett would do if they were discovered.

Max pressed his hand over his mouth, desperately trying to hold back. Rodney, in a panic, took off his baseball cap, and handed it to Max. Max grabbed it, placed it up to his mouth, and violently vomited all over it. Once he was done, he handed it back to Rodney. Rodney stared at it for a moment, before dropping it in disgust.

"I've been... I've been... I've been poisoned!" Max struggled to speak. "They are trying to kill us! We must get out of here." His eyes were wide and crazy.

"No. No!" Rodney tried to calm him down.

"Come! We must escape!" Max exclaimed. He grabbed onto the white picket fence, and desperately pulled himself up. Near the top, he slipped slightly, losing his balance, and fell into the neighbor's yard. He hit the ground with a real _thump_.

"What was that?" Gwen asked, turning towards the noise. Rodney laid flat on the ground, keeping perfectly still, hoping to stay hidden behind the hedges.

"It was probably a racoon," Scarlett suggested, trying to turn Gwen's attention away from there. "A big, stupid, fucking raccoon," she remarked infuriated.

"Wow," Gwen acknowledged. "You really don't like raccoons."

"Nope," Scarlett spoke deadpan.

"Well. I have to go meet up with some friends and then head to my party. I'm not sure what you're doing, Scarlett, but please do it responsibly. And I'll take the fall this time, so long as you promise to make a friend out there. Or get laid."

"Fine. Whatever."

"Good!" Gwen walked up, hugged her sister, and began walking down the street. She continued to take liberal sips of the liquor she took from Scarlett.

Once Gwen was reasonably far away, Scarlett placed the bag on the ground. She stormed over towards Rodney. "Where is that little rat? I will flay him alive!"

...

Beardo and Amy walked down the street while Beardo unwrapped one of the packs of cigarettes. He put a smoke between his lips then offered one to Amy. She hesitated for a second but after the night she'd been happening she accepted it. Beardo lit the tip of her smoke before lighting the tip of his. They then sat down on the curb. "Well that was just the worst." Amy said. "In every conceivable way."

Beardo shook his head. "You should have heard Ezekiel rap when I first met him. He's gotten way better."

"How can you even go to a place like that? It's disgusting." Amy asked.

"Clean and nice places don't sell cigarettes to minors." Beardo said matter of fact.

"I guess."

The two of them sat in silence. They were on a residential street without any other signs of life. Beardo looked up at the cloudy night sky. He took a long drag from his cigarette. He looked over at Amy who was silhouetted from the light from the lamp post nearby. "Why do you treat your sister so poorly?"

"What?" Amy called out. "I don't treat my sister poorly. What are you talking about?" Amy asked defensively.

"I know it. Everyone at the party knows it. Everyone at school knows it. Even you know it. They all just go along with it because of your high social standing." Beardo told her.

Amy stood up violently. "And what makes you so special that you're able to confront me about it?"

"I'm the school beatboxer, so I'm beloved by everyone." Beardo replied.

"That's a good point." Amy conceded, sitting back down.

"Why are you even here at this party?" Beardo asked.

"Because it's the play wrap party. And in case you forgot, I was in the play."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you had to come. We're all friends. Except for Sugar of course but that's an entirely different thing. Even Samey's good friends with Jasmine. It's Friday night. You're the captain of the cheerleading squad. There has to be a party or something going on with them." Beardo guessed.

"Do you want me to leave the party or something?" Amy asked.

"If I wanted you to leave, I wouldn't have invited you to come along. I'd have left you alone with Leonard. There's no way you would have stuck around after just two seconds of Leonard retelling his last DnD session, trust me."

"Then what?"

"I dunno. I want to know why you are here. You're clearly not enjoying yourself. What are your friends doing?" Beardo asked. Amy took a deep drag from her cigarette. There was an awkward silent pause. "You do even have any friends?"

"I have friends." Amy countered.

"Not the fake friends you have at school. They only cling to you for the status, just like how everyone goes along with your attacks on Samey. I mean real friends, like Samey and Jasmine."

Amy lowered her head and stared down at the ground. She took a deep breath. "My image doesn't allow for real friends"

"And you think your image is more important?" Beardo questioned.

"Yes!" Amy exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be a nobody. I'm terrified of it." Amy admitted.

"Is that why you're so mean to your sister? Why you diminish everything she does?"

"Yes god damn it!" Amy cried out. "Fuck!" She wiped away the water that was building up in her eyes. "Because she's better than me! I know, I've known it since I was a kid! If I let her have the spotlight everyone would realize how much more talented and interesting she is and completely forget about me! I've sacrificed too much to get where I am."

"Is it worth it?" Beardo asked. "To keep your status but lose your sister?"

"I can't go back. It's too late. I've been doing this for too long."

Beardo reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Amy looked up stared into his eyes. "It's never too late." Beardo spoke softly.

Tears began to fall down her face. She buried her face in his shoulder. Beardo wrapped his arm around her shoulders. They stayed like that in silence and in the darkness. Sitting on the curb of a quiet suburban street.

...

Jasmine and Samey stood in front of a large 7-Eleven. Neither one was talking and they were both looking down at the ground. Soon Sky and Ella approached them. "Hey." Sky spoke in a solemn voice.

"Hey." Jasmine and Samey said back in unison quietly.

"Any sign of Sugar?" Sky asked. They shook their head. Sky and Ella picked up on that something must have happened. The awkwardness was palpable.

"Shall we go in then?" Ella spoke with forced excitement. The others all stared at her with defeated unhappy looks. "Okay! Let's go!"

The four of them walked into the store. They walked over to the large rack of chips. "Anyone have any preference?" Ella asked. No one said anything. Sky reached over and just grabbed four random bags not caring to look at what flavours she grabbed.

They walked over to the cash register. There behind the counter, a young man sat lounging on a chair with his feet kicked up reading Chomsky. He looked to be college aged. A stereo behind the counter was playing the band TV on the Radio. Sky dropped the four bags onto the counter. The guy did not immediately react; it was another ten seconds before he glanced up from his book. The first thing he noticed was the gloom shared by all four girls. "Well aren't you four the most cheery bunch." He commented.

"Listen." Sky spoke. She paused and read his name tag. "Noah. Just ring up the stuff."

"No can do." Noah made clear as he put his book away. "This job requires minimum four lines of banter before a sale. It's essential for me to keep sane, otherwise I'll just go postal and kill everyone." He sat up and got a good look at all their unhappy faces. "Now let me guess the reasons for the low moral present. There was a sale at American Apparel and you missed it? The latest season of the bachelor ended and the girl who won is a total bitch? What's going on in Darfur?" He chuckled to himself about that one, as if there was no way they would know current events. "Couldn't get Justin Timberlake tickets?" Noah covered his mouth, "Oh my god, you all just found out New Kids on the Block broke up! I know it must be hard for you all to take, but it's been over ten years. You can do it." Noah started to beat his chest. "I believe in you!"

The girls all glared at him with disdain, not liking being mocked. "Just ring the stuff up." Sky said deadpan.

"Come on, I've got like ten more of these." Noah spoke with a smirk.

Jasmine reached over the counter and grabbed the front of Noah's shirt. "Ring the stuff up mate." She said in a threatening tone.

"Okay okay." Noah said as he began to ring up the bags of chips. "Definitely not international news then, no you girls just had some internal conflict." All the girls winced at the comment. "Bingo! Probably tried to leave one you behind, or one of you tried a lesbian hookup." All the girls turned and looked in opposite directions. "Either way I find it hilarious!"

"Can you stop being an asshole? Is there someone we can complain to?" Sky asked.

"Oh for sure." Noah spoke as he reached over and pulled out a card. "This is my supervisor's card. Number's right on there. Give any complaints to him. Although, good luck convincing my boss to fire the guy who's his weed hookup. You know how hard it is to get people to work these shifts? You should have seen the last guy who worked here, Ezekiel."

Sky thrust the money to Noah who was still smiling greatly, at that moment the door of convenience store shot open. A college aged girl with blue hair, pale skin, and a leather jacket walked in. "Noah! Come on! Let's bounce. We don't want to be too late for the party."

"I know Gwen. Shift's done in five. Help yourself to the Slurpee machine while I finish up with the spice girls over here." Noah called out to her.

"Na too cold. Ring me up some Paul Martins." Gwen instructed as she walked over and butted in front of Sky.

"Course." Noah said, grabbing the pack of cigarettes, handing it to her and taking Gwen's money.

"What the hell! We were here first!" Sky protested.

The cash register popped open and Noah grabbed Gwen's change. "So were the Palestinians, but you know what? World isn't fair little girl." Noah commented. He handed the coins to Gwen who walked away towards the door.

"Who you calling little!" Jasmine cried out in frustration. She reached over and grabbed Noah's shirt again lifting him up.

"You want the chips or not? Cause you know what's really going to help you get them? Threatening me." Noah spoke sarcastically. Defeated Jasmine dropped Noah. "Good." He grabbed Sky's money and opened the cash. He dropped the coins onto the counter. "All done."

Sky grabbed the coins and Jasmine grabbed the bags, all four of them stormed out of the 7-Eleven. "Come back anytime!" Noah called out to them as they left. "I felt like we really connected!"

...

The basement of Duncan's house was converted into a small apartment. There was a bedroom resembling a closest, a bathroom, and a kitchen unit at the end of the living room. All of the lights were covered with red screens, bathing the whole place in a deep red light.

Shawn, Topher and Dave all sat next to each other on a couch.

Across from them, Duncan opened a drawer under his coffee table. He pulled out a large bag of weed. "You should have called me ahead to know you were coming. I could have had this all set up for you," he spoke. He took out a scale, and began to weigh clumps.

"Sorry about that man," Shawn said, "this was a last minute decision. The party we were at ran dry. We had no other options."

"I understand," Duncan said, paying close attention to the work at hand. "You know, I'm going to a party later. A frat boy's parents are out of town, so we're going to trash the place. If you ditch your loser friends here you're welcome to come along."

"Thanks for the offer man." Shawn then put his hands on Dave's shoulders. "But I already promised my buddy here I'd help him hookup with this chick."

Duncan burst out laughing. He had to hold his sides he was laughing so hard. After a solid minute he was finally able to recompose himself. "Good luck with that!" To which Dave sunk back into the couch.

"So you and Shawn are friends?" Topher asked.

Duncan looked up from the scale. "Oh yeah man for sure. This fucking kid, best high conversations you can have. Period. Everyone wants to talk about their troubles, how much they got smashed the last time they went out, or debate the fall of the American empire. But this motherfucker! Four straight hours of Zombie evacuation plans, survival techniques, and strategies!"

"Holy shit! Is that cocaine?" Topher pointed at a couple lines of powder on the table.

"Sure is," Duncan said smugly. "It helps to perk me up before I go out."

"Could I, like, buy some?" Topher asked.

"No problem. An eightball's a hundred and fifty."

"A hundred and fifty!" Topher yelled out. "Could I get, like, one ball?" Duncan stared blankly at him. "You know what? I'm okay."

Duncan began to look around for his little baggies to collect the weed into, but could not find any. "One sec." He let out a sigh, and stood up. The three of them watched him on the couch leave the room.

Just then the backdoor burst open. It startled all three teenagers. Dave was so spooked he almost jumped up and ran out. "Duncan you son of a bitch!" They heard yelled out from the other side of the door. Two figures entered. A goth girl with blue hair, pale skin, a leather jacket and a guy with medium brown hair, burgundy cardigan. The guy walked over and sat down on the seat Duncan had been sitting on. He crouched down and snorted one of the lines of cocaine. He sat back up fast and shook his body. At that moment he noticed the three teenagers sitting close together on the couch opposite him. "Who the fuck are you?"

"They are clients Noah." Duncan spoke walking back into the room. "They're cool. At least that one is." He said pointing at Shawn. Duncan's attention turned to Gwen. "Hey babe." Duncan walked up and embraced Gwen. They locked lips and began to make out heavily. Duncan reached his hand up her shirt, pulling it up as his hand went higher, until her bra was visible.

"Come on guys! There are kids here!" Noah commented.

Gwen pulled her face away from Duncan's. He in turn started to kiss her neck. "Yeah, the same kids you just snorted coke in front of. Plus, you're just jealous."

"Pfft. Sorry but the Mohawk clad druggy alpha male is not my type. I like scrawny wet blanket boys I can impress with a little Sartre." Noah commented. Noah looked at the three teens and his eyes focused on Dave. Dave felt a little vulnerable in his gaze. "Hey, didn't I tutor you back when I was in high school? Dave right?"

Dave was taken aback but then he slowly remembered his tutor from a few years ago. "Holy shit, yeah. I remember you."

Noah nodded. "Glad to see you're not as much of a pathetic square anymore."

"Uh, thanks," Dave remarked, unsure about whether to take it as a compliment.

Duncan let go of Gwen, pushed Noah off his seat, and sat back down with the weed. Gwen walked beside the couch, and picked up a four foot long bong. She pulled out a lighter from her back pocket. She lit the bowl, quickly pulled it out, and took a hit. A cloud of smoke climbed out her mouth. She passed it to Dave next to her.

Dave stared at it for a second, unsure about what to do. Duncan gave him an encouraging nod. Shawn nudged him a little. Dave looked back up to Gwen, who handed him her lighter. A little off nerve, he put his mouth to the rim. He lit the whole bowl with the lighter, and then panicked. He forgot what to do next. Shawn quickly reached forward and pulled out the slide. Dave inhaled a full hit.

"Holy shit! The kid's got balls," Duncan joked. He walked up to Dave. "Everything in here," he pointed at the full four foot bong, "is now in here." He patted Dave in the chest. Dave instantly coughed out endless amounts of smoke. He began to cough uncontrollably. Duncan turned to Shawn. "Here you go." He handed Shawn three small baggies. "One's on me."

"You're the best," Shawn responded, handing Duncan money.

"Great. Now get the fuck out of my house."

Topher stood up abruptly, and made a clear line for the door. Shawn had to help up Dave, who was still coughing. They headed out of the door, and Duncan slammed the door behind them.

"Is he okay?" Topher asked, pointing at Dave.

"Everything is spinning," Dave muttered.

"Yeah. He'll be fine," Shawn commented. The three of them began to head back towards Leonard's place.

...

Shawn, Dave, and Topher walked back towards the party. Dave was having trouble walking straight. "I can't feel my hands!" Dave commented as he began to stare at the palms of his hands as he continued to stumble forward.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" Topher asked.

"Yeah, yeah. We just need to get him some glasses of water when we get back and he'll be fine." Shawn shrugged.

"Cool." Topher said as he lit the tip of the joint he had rolled as they were walking. He took a long toke. "This is some good shit man." They walked up to an intersection.

"Yo check it out." Shawn said pointing to their left.

"Hey!" Rodney called out. He carried two large cases of beer under one arm and he carried Max under the other. Max still looked queasy as well as battered and bruised. Scarlett walked beside him carrying a bag filled with bottles. "You got the stuff?" Rodney asked.

Topher nodded, he then placed the joint between Rodney's lips since both his hands were occupied letting him take some puffs. "You got the drinks?" Topher asked.

Rodney nodded holding up the two large cases of beer with ease. "You know it!"

"What's wrong with him?" Scarlett asked referring to Dave who was now clinging to Shawn, caressing the side of Shawn's face.

"What's wrong with him?" Shawn asked referring to Max who looked nearly passed out with the start of two black eyes.

"Yo dudes!" Everyone turned to see Beardo walking up to them from the right of the intersection with Amy closely beside him. He walked up to Topher. "Be-Be-Be-Beardo Delivery." He whispered placing the pack of cigarettes discreetly in Topher's back pocket.

"You're a good man." Topher said patting Beardo on the shoulder. Beardo took some steps back. The others all noticed that Amy was standing quite close to Beardo. Before someone could say anything they heard footsteps coming from behind them.

They all looked down the bottom road to see Ella, Sky, Samey, and Jasmine walking towards them. None of them looked to be acknowledging each other. All four of them looked extremely awkward and uncomfortable being in each other's presence. They walked up to the others.

Everyone was taken aback by their solemn mood. It took a second for Shawn to even notice. "Hey, where is Sugar?"

"Oh." Sky realized. "We, ah, lost her."

The whole group of teens stood there in silence. The mood immediately turned to jubilation. Everyone began cheering and frantically giving each other high fives.

It took a couple of minutes for them to arrive at Leonard's house. In front of the door, there stood two figures. The group paused at the driveway in surprise.

Leonard stood with his arms around an older girl. She wore a dark grey pullover sweater over a dress shirt and short green pants. Her long brown hair was tied back in pony tail.

"I'll see you later," Leonard spoke softly.

She leaned in, and kissed him on the lips. "Okay. Bye babe. Try not to have too much fun." She headed down the steps, and began to walk down the empty street.

The group of teens stood in complete shock. They were wide eyed with their mouths open, except Max and Dave who were having trouble standing. Leonard noticed them in the corner of his eye, and waved. "Hey! You guys grab the stuff? I was able to clean it up a bit down there."

Topher barrelled forward from the group, and grabbed the front of Leonard's wizard cloak. "Who was that?" He asked frantically.

"What? Courtney?" Leonard responded, playing it cool. "She came by to say hi before heading to a party. I think she was feeling uneasy because her jerk ex-boyfriend is going to be there. Apparently he's a pretty intimidating guy. He's got a Mohawk and everything."

"Are you two dating?" Sky asked, as the group approached the house.

Leonard nodded. "Yeah. She's my girlfriend. We met at camp when we were both CITs. She's doing pre-law, so I only see her when she comes to visit."

"A girl like that is interested in you?" Amy asked bluntly.

Leonard scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm really lucky. She's awesome. Wish I could see more of her though. It'll be easier next year when we're in college together."

"Why have you never mentioned this before?" Shawn asked.

"No one's ever asked. I must say I was relieved when Sky took the dare. I was worried I'd hurt her feelings by taking the dare. But anyway, shall we continue the party?" Leonard looked over the whole group. "Wait, where's Sugar?"

Just then a jeep pulled up, blaring 50 Cent. The jeep was overly packed with college aged guys who looked like frat boys. They shifted around to allow the door to open and Sugar stepped out. In her hand was a bottle of vodka. After taking a step away from the jeep she lifted the bottle up and began chugging the whole thing. "Sugar! Sugar! Sugar!" The frat boys cheered her on. When she finished she tossed the bottle down the street, where it shattered loudly.

Sugar turned to the jeep. "I'll see you losers later! Especially you Geoff and DJ!" The frat boys continued to cheer Sugar's name as the jeep pulled away.

All the teens stood there on Leonard's lawn dumbfounded at the sight. "Sugar? What was that?" Topher asked.

"Well, after I found myself alone!" She then glared at Sky, Jasmine, Samey and Ella. Those four all turned away and tried not to look at her. "I walked around for a little bit before I discovered this house party. Decided I'd have myself a little fun. And let me tell you, those boys understand what it means to have fun. They were hesitant at first, but after I won twelve rounds of beer pong in a row I was queen of the party!" Sugar declared.

"Then why did you come back?" Sky asked.

Sugar walked up to Sky, grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her in close. "Cause Sugar ain't no quitter! I still got a turn." With that Sugar grabbed a bag of chips out of Sky's hands and walked past everyone and into the house.

Slowly everyone filtered into the house and back down the stairs into the basement. "Wait, who's turn is it now?" Samey asked.

"Right, I guess we haven't picked the next name yet." Topher grabbed the cap with the names in it and handed it to Ella. "Well Cinderella? Who's next?"

Ella reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper:

Rodney,

All the females collectively groaned.

...

_Afterword:_

_Next chapter we're back to spin the bottle. We hope you liked this little side adventure. It was a lot of fun to write. Hopefully it was equally fun to read. Thanks everyone for your reviews!_

_Please Leave a Review._

_Till Next Time - Nyhlus and BJ_


End file.
